ODYESSY BOOK ONE
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Kyrin, Earth, Mobius, and Pokemon world forced into one. Dark forces take advantage of the chaos. Sonic struggles to return from death. Better than it sounds!
1. One

This story was written on www.sonicfoundation.org 's message board along with Azrobas, Julie Stubbs(most artistic of the lot), JerekPr, Darwin Hudeson aka Dolphin(best of the lot), Shadow Sonic Three (the ORGINAL Shadow, his black and red heghog character came out LONG BEFORE SA2 so Sega ripped off Shadow's character from him), Ronin Hobo, Orinion, and many others. We are the Oydessy Crew, we stand tall. An epic that has gone on for now five years, now comes to FF.net, the story Odyessy Summery contain information in Odyessy Zero, story matterial lost forever when the MB moved and we didn't realize what we hand on our hands yet. Anyway, ENJOY!!!   


**************The End of the Hunt************ 

Extis and Massakor continued their tireless march across the Foresaken Zone, their skeletal army following behind them. Extis was leading them along, tracking the residual psychic energy Warlorn's presence left behind during his last time in the Foresaken Zone.   
"Are they close, Extis?" Massakor asked, his patience wearing thin.   
"No. The signal's origin is very close indeed, but Alex and Julie are no longer there. Their trail has gone cold, and I can only feel they were hear at all because Warlorn was in a battle. But even with that additional psychic residue, his signal is fading."   
"Then why are we still following this trail? They could be anywhere," Massakor scoffed.   
"Warlorn and Stubbs are gone, but I can still feel a presence in that cave," Extis said, pointing to the entrance of a nearby cavern.   
"Its the being who attacked us before, but I...Massakor?"   
Massakor didn't need to hear anymore. He was charging toward the cave, sword drawn and ready. He had been burning for a chance at retribution. Nobody, he thought. Nobody defeated Massakor the Defiler and lived to boast of it.   
"Come, Shadow Sonic! Come out and meet thy doom!" he shouted, his voice thick with his fury. He heard no reply at first, but a dull moan soon became audible from inside the cave. Massakor charged inside, his sword glowing a bright red to reflect its masters emotions. Orion and Nefandus were lying there, unconscious. Massakor, not knowing that it was Orion who defeated him before, simply looked on in awe. Even he, who was untrained in magic, could feel the strength of the Armor of Chaos that Orion wore. Its power seemed to call out to him, beckoning him. He knelt down, reaching his hand out to touch the armor. At the moment of contact, though, the armor started draining Massakor's energy into itself. Massakor, pulled back, but it was too late. He had lost too much energy, and Orion gained too much. Orion jumped up to his feet.   
"WWOOWW! What a rush! I hope you won't be needing the rest of your energy, because I could really use it."   
"Take it, if you can," Massakor spat. He tried to lift his sword to attack, but found himself too weak. Orion shot his armored hand forward, grasping Massakor's face. Their was a bright flash of lightning as all of Massakor's life force was transferred to Orion. Finally, he fell limp to the ground, dead.   
"That was refreshing," Orion said with a sigh of relief. He turned to Nefandus and placed his hand on him, trasferring some of his own energy into the unconsciouss griffin. Nefandus slowly came to.   
"Grrr...just one good shot at the one who grabbed my beak. Just one," Nefandus growled.   
"If we hurry and follow the trail, you'll have as many shots as you want." The two began walking out of the cave, but a shot of black lightning slammed into Orion as he walked along.   
"Massakor, I shall avenge you," Extis said from the cave entrance, his hand still smoking. He would not let the man who killed his partner get away without a fight.   
"Heh, looks like that sorceror guy's got the Grim Reaper himself working for him," (Extis looks a lot like a grim reaper without skeletal features) Nefandus mused.   
"Grim Reaper? I am amused, but no. But you shall see the true Reaper soon enough," Extis threatened.   
Orion seemed unhidered. "Is that a threat, little man? I don't care for threats." He took out his axes again, beginning a steady walk towards the dark sorceror. Extis shot several more lighting bolts, but Orion blocked most of them. Some he simply took with no apparent damage.   
"Come, fire!" Extis shouted. He fired a large fireball at the approaching warrior. Orion dodged nimbly, taking the oppurtunity to turn the tables and charge. He leapt at Extis, grabbing his face and absorbing his energy. In moments, he as well fell dead to the ground.   
"Ahhh, that hit the spot. Come on, Nefandus! Lets go hunting!" The two flew off into the night, the pale moonlight reflecting off of them. Beneath them, the army of skeletons had already commenced their retreat. In awe of Orion, they had run from the cave. They ran, and ran, and ran, as tirelessly as only undead can run. Eventually, a city became visible in the distance... 

Wheil coming to reclaime their prise both dragons were suprise with the outcome of recent event that they had witnessed from afar. Doomwyrm became thankful the warrior had not awakend wheil in his grasp.   
Retriveing the bodies of the necromancer and dark warrior, both flew back to Shadow Fortress, the sekeital army could take care of itself, they did not truly care about their bypedial allies, but Azrobas would want the bodies for inspection, a Necromancer would of undoubtly of planed for his own death, pity warriors never considar it. But then again, engery drain would not be something the necromancer, would of counted on ways of dying. 

IF they were force to fight this one DoomWyrm and Masskara, dispite their natural distrust of the other, would have to resort of what few primitive spells they knew along with their breath attacks. Direct contact was out of the question.   
Hoping to snare Masskara into a fight a reason to hurt her, Doomwyrm causual asked.   
"I don't soppose that griffen hybrid is one of yours?"   
Masskara knew this game and reply indiffently.   
"Just because I couse YOU for a mate dose NOT mean I sink that low when seeking pleasure or business."   
Stunned that Masskara had not given a more angered retort, DoomWyrm decide to just start rethink of how he would hurt her when master Azrobas ruled this world. 

Alex and Julie had been walking through the rather large city for quite a while now, they had been searching for maybe a place to stay for the night. 

"You'd think the famous Station Square would have ONE empty hotel!" Julie muttered. 

"Quit the bellyaching, we could at least stop at a restaurant and eat something." Alex said, with an emphasis on "EAT". He was very hungry from his battle with Orion. 

Julie saw the logic in this and went into a restaurant to eat something. 

Once inside, a waiter walked up to them.   
"Right this way miss, I'll have a table ready for you and your husband right away." 

Julie then spoke up. "He is NOT my husband! And you should remember that!" Julie said, almost reaching for her blaster.   
"Come on "sweetie" our table is ready." Alex said, in an almost humourous tone. 

"I want a divorce..." Julie said as she sat down. 

Across from them, a couple watched them.   
"What do you suppose a nice girl (Or echidna) like her is doing with such a dirty man?" A female rabbit asked her husband. He never replied, for he turned into a skeleton warrior.   
"HONEY?!" 

Alex had just finished eating his steak when he saw the warrior heading for him. 

"Azrobas' forces have found us! We gotta fight!" Alex got up, attempted to transform, but found he could only do it halfway.   
"Ugh...not enough power, gotta improvise..." Alex said, using his half powers to fend off the skeleton. 

A fox was with her boyfirend watching everything. 

"You'd THINK those TV networks would TELL us if they were filming a movie here!" SHe said, only to look down and see herself turning into a skeleton. She looked at her boyfriend and right before she totally transformed, he transformed. 

Alex had been holding his own,despite weakening. When he saw everyone in the restaurant turn into skeletons and come at him. 

Oh God, he realized, Azrobas must have cast spells on them that make them skeletons without them even knowing. These are real PEOPLE! I can't just kill them! He was cut off as a fist punched him right outside the restaurant, and around 4 city blocks away. Julie ran over to him. But she looked and saw all the inhabitants of those city blocks come at them as skeletons. 

5 of them were running right at her when they were all destroyed...   
...by a bio-laser blast... 

Alex and Julie both looked up, and saw the last person each expected to see. 

"SHADOW?!" Julie yelled. 

She soon realized what had happened when she last thought SS had come back. 

"Alex...is that..." 

Alex looked at the figure, and saw the same marks he himself had inflicted in their fight, ones only SS and Alex would have known about. 

"Yes Julie...that's him...   
THAT'S THE REAL SHADOWSONIC!!!" 

SS jumped in front of them and opened his chest, revealing some form of energy device, or weapon. 

"Gte behind me. I'm gonna use the Hyper-Smasher" 

"The what?" Alex said, he had never seen SS use it. 

He closed his eyes along with Julie when a blinding light formed and there was a massive explosian. They looked...   
...and saw nearly all of the parts of the city where the skeletons had come from destroyed. 

"How...how did..." Julie stuttered, not believeing what had happened. 

"Alex, you know people that have been transformed cannot be cured, yet you did not destroy all those skeleton people, didn't you want them to be free of Azrobas? Free them form slavery?" 

"I...I...." Alex couldn't answer why. 

"Well, we can save the explanations for when we get back to the Hobo's nice home. It has TV and food and nice rooms and even some booze." 

"Who's the Hobo?" 

"I'll explain later." SS said as he grabbed both of his friends and zoomed off towards the Ronin Hobo's cavern-bachelor pad.   


*************Enter Zanbone*************** 

Azrobas was examining the bodies of Extis and Massakor.   
"They're completely drained. There's nothing I can do for them. How did you say this happened, Doomwyrm?"   
"There was an armored being with a griffin. Alex and Julie defeated them, but the armored one defeated Extis and Massakor later on and they flew away."   
"I'll deal with this armored being later. Right now, we have Warlorn and Stubbs on the run, and we can't let them get away," Azrobas said. He made some gestures with his hands, and a small globe of mist appeared. Inside it, Alex and Julie were visible, walking through Station Square.   
"Ah, there you are, all by your lonesomes. Lets give you some company, shall we?" Azrobas said with a sneer. He cupped his hands around the globe.   
"Earthbound mortals, cast aside thy flesh.   
Join me in spirit and be of power eternal.   
Everlasting life, everlasting might.   
Serve me, and no defeat nevermore."   
The words echoed through the subconsiouss of every living thing in Station Square. Even subconsciously, Alex and Julie rejected it, but no other mortal could resist the powerful words. They began transforming into skeletons, and Azrobas watched with delight as the battle ensued. He was, however, shocked when Shadow Sonic came onto the scene, destroying the skeltons and leading Warlorn and Stubbs away.   
"Curse you, Shadow Sonic!" he shouted in anger. "I will enjoy feeling his blood slide over my hand when I kill that betrayor. If we are to weather their next assault, we will need all the manpower we can muster. We must retreivve the army Massakor and Extis took with them."   
"As you wish, my liege. Shall I go now, then?" Doomwyrm asked.   
"No, you have done enough. Send Mewtwo." 

Mewtwo went with little fuss. He hated playing shepard for that crazy old wizard, but he figured it wasn't worth arousing what would be a suspicious looking arguement. He flew close to the ground, still weak from his fight with Alex and Shadow Sonic. He had been thinking about those two, thinking about how much he hated them. When he was strong enough, he would crush them like flies. The perpetual darkness of the Foresaken Zone made it very difficult to see, and he was completely unaware that he was flying straight into certain death. Alex, Julie, and SS were unknowingly on a collision course with the psychic pokemon, and they sensed him before he sensed them. SS held the group back, sensing something coming toward them, and fired a laser blindly into the shadows. Mewtwo fell down with a cry, clutching his wound tightly. The three gathered around the fallen psychic, obviously in a good deal of pain.   
"Be...GONE!" Mewtwo shouted. With his last bit of strength, he psychically threw them back, but the attack was only delaying the inevitable. Desperately, he sent out a psychic distres call. Azrobas heard it but ignored it, feeling that only the strong should survive. BUt the call was not completely ignored...   
High above the atmosphere, a being of tremendous power was continuing his long travels. He had not been to this planet for a long time, and did not intend to pay a visit, until he felt an old acquaintance on the tiny planet. An old acquaintance in urgent need of help. The being descended to the planet quickly.   
Meanwhile, in the Foresaken Zone, Shadow was approaching Mewtwo to finish him off. He was only a few yards off when a sound became audible like a bomb dropping. Shadow was knocked back as a fireball slammed into the ground in front of him. When the dust settled, a humanoid creature was standing next to Mewtwo. There was a dark blue witch-hat on his head, with a skull symbol on the front of it. His mouth was covered by a gray scarf, which was connected to his dark blue cape. On his belt was a long knife, and gold hair was visible below the rim of his hat. Mewtwo looked up to him, with hope in his eyes.   
"Zan...Zanbone?" he asked desperately.   
"Yes, its me, Mewtwo," the wizard replied reassuringly. He placed his hand on Mewtwo's head, and the two of them seemed to melt into mist and fly away.   
"What was that?" Alex asked.   
"Don't know. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, though, and we probably shouldn't look forward to it. Lets jus tget to Ronin's place," Shadow answered. They resumed their trek across the desolate planes of the Forsaken Zone 

MewTai, werrie regained her senses, it was the time MewTwo would be giving her another shot of tranquizer, but she didn't sense him, from the strain put on her from MewTwo's experiment she entered her first natural sleep since her caupture.   
Many hour later she finnal awoke the chemical completly gone from her system. Focusing her mind, the Pok'e mon released the straps holding her. She flouted the around the lab for a time getting her bearings. She tried to teleport but Azrobas had installed a spell a short wheil ago to prevent such actions in his fortress walls.   
Not knowing what else to do, she floated out of the chamber into the dark halls.   
She flew around for some time, thankfully not meeting anything in the darkness.   
She then sensed a young mind like hers, alone, still learning the world, but there was something else, a marking she could not idenitfy.   
Flying in as much as a straightline as she could, she found an archway connected to a stairs leading down. Put above the archway was a stone dragon head. The small clone flew down and down the black inky apyss, using her night vision to see.   
The stairs gargualy canged into a cavern still leading down.   
She heard growing, snarls, snapping of jaws, the flap of wings.   
They became loader and loader, until just as the cave was leveling out, she saw the source of the sounds.   
It was a dragon, counldn't of been more than a couble of weeks old, but dragons matuered quicky for their long life spans. This one had already developed it scale color, in the darkness MewTai could make out coal black scales with red highlights along it's wings and riges.   
This dragon was oblivous far FAR too young to use it's breath attack, whatever it might be.   
MewTai had only a vage inpression what dragons were of course, having only received occasional fragments of knowage from Julie and then MewTwo.   
Courious, she floated closer, the dragon then sniffed, looked at her with crimson eyes and then attack her with a snarl.   
MewTai instintivly raised her phyic shield, but she was still forced back from the impact. The dragon relanded in a ferual position. MewTai still sensing something wrong looked into the Dragonling's mind, she found a young child trapped, a burn haterd not his own. As hypocrical as it sounded MewTai knew the dragon she was facing, was not the dragon she was facing.   
The thing inside the dragonling made the muscles of his legs move and his jaws open for a second attack.   
On instint MewTai to teleport, to her suprise she found she a succesful and had succesfuly matterized behind the young wyrm.   
Unknown to her, Azrobas's anti-teleportation spell did not extend into DoomWyrm's caverns.   
MewTai turned her back and moved as swiftly as she could, the dragon persued her for a time and then gave up.   
After moving through the cave for what seemed forever, MewTai saw daylight and few out the mouth in the rock face.   
MewTai had sensed pain in that creature, and a emptyness, that even in her brief existance would not wish on anyone.   
-I'll be back for you- MewTai thought,   
-I'll help you somehow- MewTai sent her throught down in the darkness to the denzie within, weather it understood or not. MewTai couldn't tell. For the first time in her life, MewTai felt detirmnation and the thing that makes a memory standout forever.   
Then she sensed something that made her do summersalts of joy. She could sense 'mother'!   
-Mommy! I'm coming!- MewTai yelled, across the mental landscape through 'mother' was still too far away to hear her. She flew out the darkness, and into the light. 

With Extis gone, his undead army of skelatens had desinagrated. Leaving nothing but rusted swords and dust, all of it quite unmagical.   


"You realize of course that I had only moments before I could sommend enough of my powers to fight Zanbone." MewTwo told his friend.   
"Of course." Zanbone said oblivously not believing, he instanly felt a stangle hold on his neck,   
"Do not mock me old friend. I am MewTwo, the ultimate lifeform, the most powerful being in existance, that Sourcerer Azrobas has no idea of my real power. And neither do you!"   
Zanbone felt the vice hold on his air supply vanish.   
"Of course MewTwo. I would never forget which one of use is the stronger." The wizard said to the Pok'e Mon he had had such a strained but long relationship with for such a long time. 

The Trio, pulled on by Shadow Sonic zoomed over across the dead landscape.   
Shadow had explained what little of the Hobo's story he had been told, the pink elephents, Doomwyrm and Malkarra , the dragonling, Missingno. Alex had ask for them to stop when Shadow mentioned Missingno. It turned out he wanted to proform last prayers before a warrior died. This spooked Julie that Alex would be THAT scared of Missingno.   
"So this Hobo, you really think we can turst?" Alex asked later, Julie surprised that Alex would ask for Shadow's opion.   
"I think so, I just hope he's soper when we take on Azrobas." 

Orinin and Nefandus flew over square station, seeing the distruction, they cursed for missing the fight and the continoued the hunt, knowing they could not be that far off. 

"Blast it, MewTwo(3) failed," Azrobas said no long caring weather MewTwo(3) liked the name or not.   
"I have had my fill of game . . . DoomWyrm! Malkarra!"   
The dragons flew from their high perches and landed with a hevey thud.   
"I have grown werry of these annoyances. Go great Wryms of distruction. Go out and toy with them not! Slaughter them like sheep! Take your whilp with you. There will NO sirvivor from this attack! Understood!"   
The dragons made a movmet of aknowagement.   
"Then why are still here?!"   
"We are on our way our master!" DoomWyrm responded.   
The two dragons flew up from the opening in the adecance chamber. Malkarra let out a cry of command, the dragonling flew from the layer in the rockface of the gorge around Azrobas's fortress. All three were soon dots on the horizon.   
"I will not leave this to chance. Missingno! I sommon you!"   
The chaos pok'e mon, the only one more feared than MewTwo, matteralized before it's master, a black then indego cloud, never holding one shape.   
"!M-M-Master" The thing replyed.   
"Kill the mercnary, the human/echidna and the traitor Shadow Sonic who are on their way here. And if you encounter a warrior in an amor like your nature. Allow him to touch you."   
"Yes !M-M-Master !Yes!" The cloud condesen and shrunk until it had taken the form of a pidgeto, except it was blue and a water/flying type.   
"Missingno!" The thing cried strangly congruantly.   
Missingno flew out the skylight and went the direction of where the trio lay.   
Their are no ands, ifs, or buts if Orinon tried to absorb Missingno, he would die, there was no question of that! 

Ronin Hobo, seeing the action, decided not to wait for shadow and followed the dragons, amazing all he ever dose in this story is go back and forth to and from Azrobas's castle he throught.   


MewTai, flew on a diffent course than the Dragons or Missingno. As she neared Spaur Sation she began to hear, voices. Somewhere cries, some whispers, all of them pleading, they grew more and more intese as she continoued to aporch. They were asking her to help them! They didn't say how, but their begs soon became a silent bellow in her mind. She began to fly with her eyes closed at top speed if she could out run them, and she also put her paws over her ears as if that would keep them out. 

P.S. I feel DoomWyrm and Malkarra are too good just to be asorbed by Orinon.   
Plus MewTai turns one of the skeletons back to normal, but it leaves her completly drained.   
MewTai has yet to learn an offenive attack. One of her attack she will learn is   
-Exodus-. 

"So." Sonic asked, "How long until I face the first of these tests?"   
"As soon as you realize it." His hooded guide said.   
"What is THAT soppost to mean?"   
"You'll see." She replyed. 

The hobo ducked behind a tree as he continued to observe the dragons.   
He was just about to move to another tree when he heard somebody sneaking up behind him.   
"Huh? Who's there!" he whipped around to face Shadow Sonic and two humans.   
"Oh. Just you. I'm guessing these are your two friends?" he asked the hedgehog.   
"Yep. Meet Alex Warlorn and Julie Stubbs."   
"Heard a lot about you two. I'm the Ronin Hobo." the hobo proclaimed as he greeted the two adventurers.   
"Err... Charmed, I'm sure..." Julie said hesitantly.   
"C'mon. Let's go back to my hideout and discuss things there." the hobo motioned and led the trio to his slovenly pad. 

Meanwhile, Mewtai was at the Station Square looking around cautiously..   
-Where is Mother? Mewtai wondered, oblivious to the skeleton coming up behind it.   
The skeleton groaned, and Mewtai turned around.   
-There is a lot of evil... and chaos... coming from this skeleton... What? I can hear something coming from this skeleton's mind...   
The former human's mind screamed out to Mewtai, "heellllpppp meeeeeee".   
The Pokemon obliged the message from the skeleton/human's mind, and used its psychic power to free the body from its skeleton form.   
The human was weary from the transformation, as was Mewtai. The psychic Pokemon had used all its energy to separate the chaos from the actual person. It breathed heavily as it observed the human woman right next to it.   
"Thank you... whatever you are... I thank you with all my heart." the woman spoke between breaths.   
Mewtai projected a message into the woman's mind.   
-No problem at all.   
The woman was shocked to hear a message directly in her mind, and turned around again to thank Mewtai a second time. She saw nothing. She looked over on the roof of a hotel, and saw the small Pokemon taking a nap.   
Mewtai knew if it was to find its mother, it needed all of its energy. 

As it dreamt, it imagined that it was at Julie's side, and saw a large black mass of energy heading towards Julie. Mewtai summoned all of its energy into one focused blast of pure psionic power, and mortally wounded the creator of the black energy. 

The next day, Mewtai awoke and realized it did have the potential to use this attack, and that it would be very useful in the coming battle... 

Mewtwo and his old friend Zanbone arrived at the gloomy castle known as Shadow Fortress.They walk inside to find Azrobas looking into a crystale ball,and luaghing.   
Mewtwo:I am back.   
Azrobas:Uhh,ehh,oh.I see you have failed.   
Mewtwo:Well...   
Azrobas:And who is this?   
Zanbone:Allow me to introduce myself.I am Zanbone.Mewtwo,and I go a long way back.We fought in many wars.Every time victories.Then we would leave to fight for a new world with trobles.Once,when we had just finished a war, Mewtwo left in search of his popuse and told me to stay.He never returned.I left the planet relising he was not going to return.Then I sensed him here and here we are.   
Azrobas:Hmm,a loss and a win.We lost aginst Worlorn and Stubbs...   
Mewtwo:Not just Alex and Julie.   
Azrobas:What do you mean.   
Mewtwo:Shadow...is..alive.   
Azrobas:Blast it!Ergg.I hate that hedgehog!Ohh well,at lest we now have Zanbone.   
Zanbone:May I ask why you were luaghing?   
Azrobas:Look.   
The crystal ball grows larger and reveals a map with red dots all over it and every once in a while a new dot would appear.   
Azrobas:This is a map of cities with hahaha.Cities with hahahahha.CitiAAHHAHAHAHAH!Look for youreselfs ahahahahhahahahah!   
The crystal ball show a city with thousands of skelatons walking in the same direction.   
Zanbone:Wha what hapend?   
Zanbone peers out the window and sees a bunch of skelatons walking out of the forest nearby.   
Zanbone:AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!It's those skelatons.   
Azrobas explailns that he is turning people from all over the world into skelatons putting in a lie about he will restore them back to their former selfs   
Meanwhile in station square Mewtai is gaining streanth by restoring skelatons to their former selfs.   
Later on a few figure (doomwyrm,Missingno, ect) flying to Ronin Hobo's place where Alex,Julie,SS,and the hobo are resting. 

MewTai wanted to go to 'mother'(Julie Stubbs)   
but everytime she would build up enough strengh to leave, another mind trapped in undead form would make itself known, and MewTai would use her powers to free them.   
She wanted to go to mother, but all these people needed her help, and each second in the state they were in was a unliving hell, that MewTai felt through her telepathy.   
But mother/Julie, needed her too, MewTai needed her.   
The emotion she had felt in the cave with the dragonling was solumnes, something strange for a Mew. She was also feelng something for these people, she searched the minds of those she had cured and found it's name. Compassion.   
Her vast but young mind start to go in circles. With these throughts going through her mind MewTai sleep after curing another victem, this time a Mobian. She knew any strong force near the clone, would instanty awaken her. 

"What?!" Azrobas sreeched.   
"What is it?" MewTwo(3) said, in an annoyed voice, think of how he was going to repay Azrobas for abandoning him.   
"My undead shirk in number in Square Station! But they are not being distoryed! They are being revert back to their orginal selves!"   
"How?" MewTwo ask half intrege.   
"Look for yourself! You should know!"   
Azrobas pointed at the glass globe he was looking through.   
In it was an image of Pok'e Mon. It look like in Mew in that of it sleek body and long tail and size. It was whitish with silver hightlights. It's feautures were also more feline than Mew's.   
Azrobas shot MewTwo(3) an angery look.   
"It looks like your guest left in your short absense!"   
"She had given me all the infermation I need from her. I was keeping her just if something occured to me that I hadn't done to her yet. But how is she strong enough to do this, I know little of you ways wizard, but this should be impossable."   
"It appers Julie Stubbs did a finer job with creating MewTai than even she exspected.   
This small create must be stamped out before she can learn to reach her full potinal."   
"I kill her. I will be a simple matter."   
"If you wish. But I a far more intresting assiasan that wiil the task with just as much effentcy." 

Still in it's blue water type Pegito form, Missingno recevied the call from it's master.   
"Missingno, return to Square Station, distroy the creature known as MewTai!"   
"!Master,of course of Master" The Chaosmon replyed and changed it's path toward square station. 

Poke'Dex. 

Name: MewTai   
Type1: Genetic   
Type2: Phychic   
!Type3!: Mystical   
Number: # 251 

Genicaly engenered after the disaster of MewTwo, MewTai, was created by Team Rocket scientist Julie Stubbs. She crated MewTai, not for Team Rocket, but for revenge on MewTwo, who had kill brother during his itnetial distruction of New Island lab.   
But once MewTai was created Julie found she could not use her as a weapon. MewTai refers to Julie as mommy or mother.   
As for MewTai herself, her powers have yet to reach their full potinal. But skills include.   
Interdemetional Teleport.   
Excersize.   
Levatate self.   
Protective feild.   
Telepathy.   
Starlight (has yet to learn) 

Name: Missingno   
Type1: Chaos   
Type2: Memory Error-404!   
Number: # 000 

Pok'e mon train who hunt this poke'mon are fools.   
Once Missingno was cauptured, and instanity acted like a virus in the entire pok'e ball teleport system. Littary 'deleteing' all of that trainer pok'e mon from existance.   
Missingno can not hold a shape for long, and is constantly changing apperance and type.   
Missingno dose, however, often apper as a black indego cload, with glowing red eyes forming from nothing only to disapper again.   
Missingno warps reality around it, twisting evything it's path.   


Azrobas was walking through Shadow Fortress, talking with Zanbone.   
"Its good to know that there are at least some sorcerors still left," Azrobas said. He smiled. "Not that there aren't some good things to being the last enchanter. There's no competition for the good spellbooks."   
"Really? Do you mind if I have a look through some of yours?"   
"By all means. The library is straight down this hall, 10th door to your left."   
"Thanks!" Aznbone called back, already halfway down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight, Blackwing flew out of nowhere onto Azrobas's shoulder.   
"Are you sure its wise to let him look through your spells, master? There are some very destructive spells in that library."   
"Well, I'm assuming he can't read ancient Calmendarian, so he won't be able to read the best spells in there. And even if he can, you know I don't keep my best book in the library, anyway." Azrobas walked off in another direction, eventually coming to a large, dark room. In the middle of it, on an island of light in th middle of the pitch dark room, was a thick book on a gnarled wooden stand. Azrobas walked up to it.   
"Ah, the 'Callias Mertos'. Voted the most potent tome of magic on the mortal coil, back when such things were on ballot."   
"What do you intend to do with it at the moment, master?" Blackwing asked.   
"I think its time we broke some old acquaintances out of limbo," Azrobas replied as he found the page with the right spell.   
"Guardians of the Dead Lands,   
I bid thee cast down thy gates.   
On this hour, I command thee,   
Let free thy prisoners!   
Let them taste the breath   
Of this mortal plane again!"   
Far above the Shadow Fortress, a tear in the fabric of space and time ripped open. Glistening with blues and reds, a portal to Limbo, a barren dimension used to banish the most powerful creatures in creation, stood open.   
Out of it dove an absolutely enormous creature, larger even than the Shadow Fortress itself. A single horn shot out of its forehead, above two menacing eyes and a mouth of large, sharp teeth. Two batlike wings shot out of its back, blocking what little light the moon gave to the Foresaken Zone. Aggranole, the Dragon King, had returned.   
Second out of the portal was another large beast, though this one was only about the size of a large house. It had no wings or horns, or even the powerful tail that the dragon king boasted, but its brown/gray body had near the same muscular strength as the titanic dragon. Its jaws could crush the strongest metal, and its 4 powerful legs could pull apart steel. The last of a terrible race called the Vaskrulls, this was Belkartha, the so-called 'Blood Queen.'   
Third out of the gate was the first humanoid creature, but it was obvious it was not a human. About 100 feet tall, with four demonic horns sprouting out its head and two batwings out of its back, its red body rippled with muscles. It wore blac armored pants, two black armored gauntlets, and a kind of double-shoulder plate that stretched down to his chest in the middle. It carried an enormous sword. This was the Demon Father, Tatyris.   
The last one out of the portal was the smallest, but by no means the weakest. Normal size for a human, and looking fairly human, the creature had a lively flame instead of hair. His long fingers were tipped with long nails. He wore a red robe, fire glistening on every part of his body and clothing, especially his eyes. This one was Hellshriek the Corrupted.   
Azrobas smiled as he walked out of Shadow Fortress and looked at his new allies. He made a solid pact with each of them, and happily went back into the fortress to let them reak havok themselves for awhile. 

On a high cilf, a few miles away from Azrobas's fortress, which was a nightmarish blot on the horizion, stood a man in white robes, coving his body completly, his face was hidden by a perfect young marble face mask.   
"I see Azrobas has sommened titen from the apyss who have not walk the earth since the first battle between good and evil. If they engage Warlorn and the others then all hope is lost. I will TOLERATE it not!" Demsenstion Lord Leig said.   
Putting his hands in a holding postion, a staff of solid light formed.   
"Most holy of Light,   
Ever shiging bright,   
To these who are the makers' shame.   
Send the beasts to which they came!"   
With amazing vigor for one whose own skin caused him pain, he threw the light staff in the direction of Shadow Fortress. 

It sturck right in the mists of the dark beings, it let out a simmering hum that grew to deffing perpoetions, and a circlar portal opend in the sky and pulled the dark beast back through the gate.   
In the fortress the page and anyother place on which the calling spell was writtern brust into flames, and into tiny ashs.   
"Azrobas! Let it be know, try as you might, I will not let you win this battle." Leig said not caring if the sourcer could hear him.   
Flaring his arms out, the gateway closed forever.   
Seeing all of this, after the shock had worn off. Azrobas quivered with rage.   
"Damn you Time Lord! Damn you! May your fleash rot, may you bones crumble, may Asuosrhtlshtgosdhg, eat away at you body in his dark world!" Azrobas raved, and very none magicly cursed.   
"I will kill you myself. Then your precus deciple." The dark hegdehog struggling to controling himself.   
"I will kill you myself." He said quitly and then began to repeat over and other. 

Azrobas was brooding over how the Time Lord had cheated him. He would be the last to die, Azrobas thought to himself, so he can see all he has worked for crumble before he dies. If only he hadn't brought that hedgehog from the Guyver Zone; if only he had left him to die in that desolate, war-torn...   
"That's it!" Azrobas shouted as he was hit by an idea. Bring some of the personal enemies of Shadow Sonic onto this world to aid him. Azrobas didn't need a book for interdimensional travel; it was a simple chant that he knew by heart. Accessing limbo, on the other hand, required chanting along with the invocation of complex runes. Runes which were now destroyed with the page they were written on. Azrobas cursed again, an ancient Demonic word more profane than anything in English. He then began the Gateway spell.   
"Lord of the astral wastes, I beseach thee,   
Cast down thy gates, that I may have passage   
Beyond this wretched world."   
An astral portal opened in the throne room, leading to SS's home world. Azrobas probed the world with his mind to find a suitable ally, quickly finding a potent being by the name of Zextole. Azrobas called him forward, closing the portal behind him, and promised him the honor of killing Shadow Sonic in return for his service. Zextole was happy to oblige...   


MewTai, awoke, she could sense it coming. Only a few word fit it's disription from the minds of those around her. Distuction, chaos, madness. 

Scean opens up on station square and Mewtai's resting ontop of a building.   
Mewtai(thinking):Need to rest.   
Mewtai spots a pokemon resterunt.   
Mewtai:I smell something good.   
Mewtai silently flys to the empty resterunt(everyone is skelatons so the place would be empty).   
Mewtai enters it and the place is a wreck(skelatons had destoryed it).   
Mewtai:I guess they are out of biessness.So it might be okay to eat whats left.   
Mewtai fly into the back room and sees some pokemon food.   
Mewtai:Yum,this food tasts good.   
Mewtai feels her strength returning and soon is back to full power.   
Mewtai:Ahh,that was ta...   
Mewtai is interupted by loud sounds outside.   
Mewtai:Now what could that be?   
Mewtai flys outside and sees a strange looking cloud that kampt changing shapes and colors.The odd looking thing was attacking the city.   
Mewtai:Oh no!That thing is hurting those nice people.Hey cloud over here!   
Missingno:Yes YES yes must destory must you destory must must destory destory YOU!!!   
Mewtai thinking):I gotta get it away from here.(speaking)Hey big cloud thing fallow me.   
Missingno:Her get I must I get must get her HER!   
Mewtai quickly flys away from the city with Missingno not far behind.While in anouther part of the city Julie and Alex are shearching for Mewtai.   
Alex:I don't know why were looking for it.   
Julie:Shes not an it shes a she.   
Alex:Okay okay don't get so mad.   
Julie:SS told us told us that Mewtai was near here.   
Alex:Well where is she?   
Julie:I don...   
Julie sees the new skelaton residents of this city.   
Alex:What the heck are...   
Julie:They've spotted us!Run for it!   
Alex and Julie run away from the city only to be stoped a laser fireing.   
Orion:So we meet aging.   
Nefades:You'll pay for what you did!   
Julie:It's that guy and his bird!   
Nefades:I am not a bird you...   
Orion:Quiet!Now it's time to finish where we left off.   
Alex:Wait,diden't I kill you last time.   
Nefades:It'll take more then that to kill us.   
Alex:Julie,try to keep that bird away.   
Julie:Will do.   
Julie pulls out a laser gun.   
Alex:Lets go.   
Orion pulls out his two axes and charges at Alex but Alex swiftly dodges it.   
Alex:Take this.   
Alex does two front flips and hits Orion with a jump kick.   
Orion:Hhaahahaha!   
Orion throws an axe at Alex and it hits Alexs leg.   
Nefades:Now take this.   
Nefades is about shoot a fire ball but is stopped by Julies laser.   
Alex:Toss me that laser.   
Julie throws the laser to Alex.Then Alex fires three laser shots at Orion but is stoped by Nefades fire balls.   
Julie:Blasted bird.   
Julie punches Nafades.   
Alex:Julie,here.   
Alex throws the laser to Julie.   
Orion:I hate you!Arrg!   
Orion connects the two Axes into a two sided axe.   
Orion:Now you'll pay.   
Orion starts swining the axe at Alex.   
Julie:I'm coming!   
Julie jumps in the air about to kick Orion and a green light surruonds here then her kick hits knocking Orion far back.Orion is to weak to countiue battiling.   
Orion:Ugg,beatin by a girl.Ugg.Nefades,lets go.   
Orion grabs on to Nafades' legs and flys away.   
Orion(his voice fading away):Those who fight and run away live to fight anouther day.   
Then Orion and Nafades fly away into the night sky.   
Julie:Are you alright?   
Alex:Yeah,i'm fine.I don't think thats the last we will see of him.   
Julie:What are you waiting for lets go find Mewtai.   
Alex(stubornly):Okay okay. 

Even as MewTai whatched the blue Pigetto slowy expanded and faded, turning into a shapless, formless, black/indego cload, but even then it sifted to the vage shape of a green Charizard, and then a red Dragonite, it seemed to be unable to hold any true shape. A voice called out for the chaos mind to mind with MewTai.   
'He is called Missingno, the most deadly one of all! It is called Missingno, Pok'e Mon zero, zero, zero . . . .   
It Missingno, if he touches you your gone! It's Missingno, touch him and know death! I am Missingno."   
The thing difted toward her at an impossible speed. It flew right threw a building's water tank, it warpped and twisted as if it had become part of the cload, as soon as it departed, the peices of wood and metal tried depratly to reshape themselves back into place, but they feel to unrecogizable peices on the roof top.   
MewTai felt an emotion she had never experinced before in her life as the thing came closer, it caused her throut to close and her mouth to go dry, and her eyes to fix only on the thing as it came closer.   
MewTai levatated herself till she was level with Missingno.   
Purple lighting shoot out from the things, MewTai teleport out of it's path on instint causing it to strike a building behind her, huge cunk of rock feel to the street below, avoiding within a hair with, a number people MewTai had restored.   
If she stayed her people would get hurt MewTai thought, she flew like a shooting star underneth the thing, two glowing red light appered for a moment as the thing reshaped into a inhuman hand that tried to chatch her like a moth.   
"It's me you want, follow me!" MewTai sent to the thing speak very unlike herself.   
The cload complyed and revert to it's 'natural' form and gave persuit. 

MewTai inevertany flew in a bee line toward Julie and Alex as she drew away Missingno, doing so she zip right past Orion and Nafudus, Missingno payed them no heed as he flew THROUGH them in search for his prey, their fate is best left undescriped. DoomWyrm Malkara and the Dragonling manage to avoid a simmar through sheer luck of being on a diffent couarse to the rogues.   
MewTai made good time as she began to out distance the living memory error in God's computer.   
Then she saw them, she forgot what was behind her and shouted out in her mind.   
-Mother!- Julie looked up, it WAS her, the clone flew into her creator's arms even before the meassage had fade from the edcida/human's mind.   
Alex trained his ion rifle on MewTai the moment she stoped moving, MewTai was as unaware as Julie of his action.   
MewTai, snuggled as deep into her 'mommy' as she could. Julie hugged around MewTai as close as any living parent would.   
Alex was bewilered, this was not what he had been expecting, MewTai was NOTHING like MewTwo(3) in the least. Her emotions, her body moments everything showed a living creature that had felt emotions and thoughts VERY diffent from the ones MewTwo had experinced upon awaking from his test tub.   
MawTai, did indeed love Julie as much as any child, and Julie did likewise.   
Alex lowered his weapon.   
"IT is called Missingno, Poke' Mon Zero Zero-"   
Alex wriled around raising his rifle and cotcked it to full power, though he knew it would be of little use.   
The serine moment between Julie and MewTai was shattard, both looked up to she Missingno, getting closer by the moment, shifting between the shapes of flying types.   
MewTai flew from her 'mother's' arms and put herself between the beast and them.   
MewTai's power aura charged, for battle.   


"They've been gone to long. Juice and jam time!" Shadow revied up and speed away from the half way point toward square station, but he was interupted as a hail of lazers and engery pulses, rained down on him . . .   
Him! Shadow through in a moment. 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhggghhh!!!" the hobo screamed as the fire from Doomwyrm's mouth seared his flesh.   
D*mn it! the hobo thought. Why did Shadow Sonic, Julie, and Warlorn HAVE to go and observe Azrobas's fortress NOW!?! Why couldn't they have waited five minutes until the dragons arrived???   
His thoughts were interrupted by a large tail swipe on the part of Malkarra, which connected with the hobo's midsection and sent him flying into the stone walls of the cave.   
"This place is actually quite nice. I'd prefer we just burn you and take this cave as our own, but Master Azrobas wishes you to die a slow and painful death." Malkarra commented.   
The hobo collapsed on the ground, and tried to lift himself up. He coughed up a moderate amount of blood, and forced his legs to raise his tattered body from the cold granite floor that covered the cave.   
"Still won't give up? We'll fix that soon enough." Doomwyrm snickered, and swiped at the injured hobo.   
The hobo dodged the attack skillfully, showing the dragons he still had some energy left.   
"An agile one, are you? So be it." Malkarra stated, and pushed the little dragonling that had been surveying the beating towards the hobo.   
"Now, little one, don't disappoint us. Slay this foul bum and inherit the bloodthirst that has been with the dragons since the dawn of time. If you don't, then you are weak, and will perish." Doomwyrm threatened the small dragon, and proceeded to watch its every move.   
The dragonling, its eyes glowing an infernal red, savagely leaped at the hobo, aiming to rend the very flesh from his bones.   
The hobo muttered, "I'm sorry, little guy...please forgive me..." as he drew his sword and plunged it into the dragonling's body.   
The dragon yelped in pain, and then slumped on the ground.   
Doomwyrm, not really all that surprised by this, muttered under his breath, "That one was weak anyway." 

Later, the dragonling awoke, and licked the hobo's face.   
"Yeah, we had them fooled, didn't we, little buddy?" the hobo commented happily.   
The dragon nodded, and nuzzled the hobo's leg.   
"Good thing you went along with the whole thing... otherwise I'd be a bloody cadaver right now." the hobo observed as he rubbed the dragonling's belly.   
The dragonling just sighed, content to be back with his friend. 

Meanwhile, Mewtai continued to return the denizens of Station Square back to their original forms. She liked the fact that even though she was so small, she was powerful enough to make a difference between a happy life and eternal servitude to Azrobas. After she had returned all of the citizens back to normal, she sensed a great evil coming towards the city... a horde of skeletons were coming to attack the living... but these skeletons were just like the ones in Station Square... 

Mewtai knew if she wanted to return these tortured souls back to their normal forms, that she would have to find Mommy very soon... the Pokemon understood that was the only way to stop this evil undertaking... 

Azrobas was sitting on his throne smiling, Blackwing on his shoulder, watching the Ronin Hobo through a glowing ball of energy.   
"I almost wish I sent the actual dragonling after him, just to get the whelp some fighting experience," Azrobas said as he watched the hobo and the young dragon together.   
"Yes, but its so much more fun to just toy with their emotions, isn't it?" Blackwing chuckled.   
"Ah, so it is. Anyway, I think this round of hallucinations is over. At least now I know I can control his mind, making him sense whatever I want. Soon, he'll be broken completely, ready for me to remold." Azrobas laughed as he released his mental control over the hobo. 

Down in Ronin Hobo's cave, the hobo was still hugging the little dragon. Then, something shocking happened: one moment, the dragon was there; the next, it was gone without a trace. The hobo looked around frantically, and to his horror he saw that, not only was the dragonling gone, but so was all the damage left by the older dragons. It was as though none of it had even happened. He thought he heard a distant, mocking laugh... 

Azrobas was flipping madly through the fat spellbook before him, the ancient   
Callias Mertos. He didn't know quite what to look for, but he knew what he   
wanted. He found one spell that quite suited his needs, a hellish magic called   
'Chaos Rain'.   
He chanted in the ancient laguage of the demons, an unholy tongue that had   
gone unheard on Mobius for over two-thousand years. When the spell was   
complete, there was not much change at first. But slowly a dark cloud began to   
gather far above Shadow Fortress, slowly expanding outward. A few tiny flames   
began to trickle out of the small cloud, the rain growing more and more as the   
cloud expanded. The flames simply slid down the Astral Barricade, but whatever   
unprotected land it hit was being horribly burned. And still the cloud expanded.   
Azrobas was quite pleased with himself at this last spell. It would incinerate the   
world in a matter of days, leaving everything a blackened wasteland like the   
Foresaken Zone, which was ironically the only area protected. The spell could   
only be countered through his own destruction or his own willing release of the   
spell. Neither of which could be achieved without a direct confrontation. The   
sorceror laughed, and prepared himself for the coming battle...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Giovanni,. Sir..I have the file you requested." 

In a small room in one of the hidden recesses of Team rockets secret base Giovanni accompanied by James ( one of the notorious team rocket leaders) The secret file room a place where only top security levels go. Which at level 100. Would only be Giovanni. 

Giovanni turns to his young associate . " good, now I can find out all I need to know on our traitor and her so,.called research!" 

James puzzled turns to his boss and in his young adolescent voice ask: " but sir I thought that Julie took all the files on herself with her. Those and the files on "project mewtai" 

Giovanni turns with disgust. " Yes, she did. However, I always keep extra files on  everything that goes on here from you to That cursed project." 

Still puzzled James simply turn his head and replies: "Oh." 

"So what exactly are we looking for boss." 

"I" am looking for information that my inform me as to the whereabouts of my ex cohort as well as what her intentions are with my Creation! 

Puzzled James asked: But isnít mewtai Julieís creation? I mean,after all, didnít she do all the research and build virtually all the equipment and get the dna and, 

Giovanni stops his young charge mid sentence. " But, James,.your forgetting, 

Just who financed all the research? 

You did sir. 

And who financed all the equipment? 

You. 

And who founded Julie plan as well ass materials to get her so called DNA? Hmmm James who? 

You did sir. 

So who exactly created mewtai? 

In total  disagreement but afraid to answer different. 

I guess you do sir. 

Pleased at his analysis Giovanni smiles to himself. 

"Now to find my money, my creation, and our traitor." 

Saying this Giovanni opens the file to the front page which has a picture of Julie in a lab coat with her hair pulled back in a long pony tail down to her shoulders. 

Under it the file reads: 

Name: Julie Marie  Lynn Stubbs 

Age: 17 

Sex: Female 

Occupation: scientist/ genealogist/ biologist/..... 

Ahhhh Giovanni says to himself as he points to the last part of the personal description. This may be of some use to us in finding her. 

Special information: Telekinetic. 

Puzzled once more James quietly ask: But sir how is that going to help us find her? 

Giovanni simply smiles and  coldly replies: 

Youíll see James,Youíll see. 

Mewtaiís Dream 

Hmm.. .. .. Wha.. .. .. Where am I? 

Mewtai awakens to find herself surrounded by a strange fluffy white substance. 

What is this? Am I still in the lab? 

This stuff reminds me of pillows like the ones on Julies bed. 

Mewtai then in a sudden lapse of thought begins to curl herself in the fluffy cloud like substance and purring her name in delight. 

"Meeeeeewwwwwww" This is nice. So soft and comfortable,just like,Julieís,..bed. 

mewtai then finds herself subdued by the comfortable substance and falls into a catnap. 

"Mew" 

Mew 

Meeeewwwweewewew 

Ugh,,, whatís that? Groaning mewtai sits straight upward to investigate the sound . 

Staring straight ahead Mewtaiís eyes widen and then in disbelief blink twice as if to clarify what sheís seeing before her. 

Ugh,,. I must still be dreaming. Mewtai turns her head and then begins to  rub her eyes. 

She pauses and then  looks forward once more. 

Over come once more by disbelief mewtai silently stares forward. 

ÿ       The image before her is a small catlike creature who almost resembles her in every way from the tip of her tail to the smallest curl on her ear. 

ÿ       Ummmm,,Hi? 

ÿ       The figure before  her turns it head to the side a replies: "Mew" 

ÿ       Are you,.Mew? 

ÿ       Mew smiles  nods his head in agreement. 

ÿ       Ummmm,Iíve heard a lot about you,, from Julie,from,Alex,.from,.MewTwo. 

ÿ       Mewtai smiles despite herself. 

ÿ       Youíre a pretty popular guy! "Giggle" 

ÿ       MewTwo smiles back and giggles as well. 

ÿ       Mew then looks at mewtai and begins to speak to her. 

ÿ       Yes. Iím mew. And you are mewtai. 

ÿ       Do you know why you were created? 

ÿ       "You ,..you can ,talk!" 

ÿ       "Gasp" 

ÿ       Mewtai covers her mouth in disbelief. 

ÿ       I can talk!!!!! 

ÿ       Iím not speaking pokeímon!! 

ÿ       I,Iím talking human! 

ÿ       Weird. 

ÿ       She then turns to mew who breaks his silence. 

ÿ       Yes ..you can. You are unique. A different type of clone. 

ÿ       A smarter clone than my previous counterpart. 

ÿ       Mewtai then turns her head in confusion and ask.. 

ÿ       "You mean MewTwo donít you? 

ÿ       That would explain the name. 

ÿ       Mew shook his head in agreement. 

ÿ       "Yes, that is who Iím referring too. 

ÿ       Though MewTwo is of my blood,.we  are not of the same mind. 

ÿ       I only want knowledge and harmony and for humans and pokeímon to live in peace. 

ÿ       MewTwo however only thirst for hurt and destruction. He is my opposite. 

ÿ       Mewtai shuddered at mewís words.. "So why didnít was he created then? For destruction? To hurt people? ,who would want to create such a thing? 

ÿ       Mew stared deeply into the curios creatures eyes. 

ÿ       No, MewTwo was created by scientist. Team rocket scientist . they wanted to create the most powerful pokeímon in the world. 

ÿ       Mewtai stops  mew mid sentence," Did they succeed?" 

ÿ       Mew nods his head. "Yes,but no only did they succeed ,but they got more than what they bargained for. 

MewTwo destroyed their lab as well as them. And then he tried to take over the world.MewTwo felt that all pokeímon were inferior unless they were supposed superior clones like himself. So he tried to take over the world by stealing the diseased scientist cloning technology and cloning the worlds most powerful pokeímon for his own personal army. 

Mew paused a turned angrily to the side. 

ÿ       Mewtai asked shyly. "What,what happed next,,,mew? 

Mew then turned back to face mewtai with a fiery anger burning in his eyes. 

"I couldnít let him do that. I couldnít let him destroy all that I lived for,.all that I preserved before I went to sleep. 

Mewtai turned.. a little frightened by mews sudden showing of anger. "Whatíd you do mew?" 

Mewís eyes grew a light shade of bright red. 

I tried,.to stop him. 

Mewtaiís  dream prt 2 

So mew,how did you stop MewTwo..from taking over sthe world with the clones? 

I mean that sounds really hard! 

Mew and Mewtai stand gracefully in the cloud rainbow zone discussing the issue of MewTwo. 

Clouds pass by making the zone appear almost heavenly. 

So what happened? Howíd you stop him? 

Mew almost surprised by mewtaiís childish curiosity continues history. 

He turns to mewtai and replies: I tried to change him,to show him the error in his ways. 

I tried to talk to him but all he wanted was to fight ,to..to,show himself superior to me! 

The original. to prove that the clone was better than the original! 

So,I fought,yes despite all I believed in..all I worked  my existence. 

I fought him! I wanted to beat him..to show him that I was superior. 

But,..I was enlightened, by the actions of one boy. Ash. 

He risked his life to show us that fighting was wrong! And he did. 

His actions showed MewTwo the light that he was missing in his sad warped world. 

And he agreed to go with me. To better understand his new enlightenment. 

So I took him,I took him and all his clones with me. I trusted him. I thought he had changed. 

,..I was wrong. 

Mew stops and turns to the side angrily. 

Seeing this sudden movement Mewtai curiosity is once again sparked. 

"What happened mew? What did he do?" 

Mew turned to face her once more. 

And with a deep scowl of regret on his face replied: "He tried to kill me." 

Mewtaiís face shuddered at this response but then calmed back into it curious state. 

He followed me,followed me to my grotto in the sky. And then he turned on me. Him and all his clones,trying to destroy me,.trying to kill me, I..Iwas confused,I didnít know what to do. Such deceit..such betrayal ,I..I panicked  I..I .. 

Mew then turned once more,almost in sorrow, or sadness. 

Mewtai in confusion ask: Whatís wrong?,What happened? Was it bad? 

Mew bows his head and replied: "Yes,something bad did happen." 

Something horrible,something I didnít foresee. 

Mewtai then floated toward mew. To the side of him which was turned from her until they were face to face. 

Then, in a sudden serious but still curios tone Mewtai asks: 

"Mew..what,happened?" Please tell me. 

Mew then looks up toward her. 

And in a sorrowful voice replies: The clones,.I destroyed them. 

As the chaos rain continued on it's deadly course it meet with a subbern road block in white robes.   
Lord Leig looked up at the dark cloads as they apporched. Streching out his arms in the shape of a cross, he spoke in a voice of boldness and convidence. His words were non translatable into english unlike Azrobas's spells, making them harder to counteract.   
The rough master shorn white underneth his robes, a beam of light shot upward to the sky, in the path of the decending destruction, it then spread like a curtain untill it block the entire front of the deadly storm.   
But it did not end. The rain seemed to bit and claw at the feild attempting to break free. Leig slumb to the ground holding his chest. He could not keep counter acting all of Azrobas's dark spells. He thanked the maker for that clone MewTai and her new found ability to revert Azrobas's undead holds, for he doubt his body could of taken that much exsurtion.   
He and Azrobas where among the same ranks as Athair and Riahta if not higher, there colflicting powers was akin to two great contenants ramming each other, the resluting strain was visable on both. 

Azrobas was raging greater than his dragon Doomwyrm ever had, Leig had counter moved him out of a swift victory again!   
A dot of light form in Azrobas's labratory, it blinked at him, then flew a dozen yards away from him, then seeing he had not moved repeated the action.   
"Humph!" Azrobas thought, that wretch has called parly.   


Sonic's guide had related all that Azrobas had done with his body since Sonic had arived at this place. Asumming of course, this was even a place to begin with.   
"Whaoo that's a lot to take in. This lunitic is turning the world into a grave yard. And I help him . . ."   
"No Sonic! Don't even think that, you didn't know you did what you had to do. If you let your guilt eat at you like this, Azrobas has already won." 

End of Page One of Six 

Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too. 


	2. Two

The authors of Odyessy are as follows.   
Alex Warlorn,   
Shadow Sonic Three, (created years before SA2~!!!! I'm not kidding!)   
Julie Subbs   
Ronin Hobo   
Azrobas   
Orinon 

ShadowSonic looked up from where that bio-blast had come from, and saw something he hoped never to see again. 

"Zextole..." 

"I'm glad to see you still remember me, Shadow Sonic Three, I definately remember you...and what you did to the ret of my comrades in hyper force five..." 

"Yeah, well, YOU'LL BE JOINING THEM SOON!" 

SS extracted his forarm blades and ran towards zextole, and at super speed sliced both at him, there was a noise... 

...and SS saw one of his blades fall of, and the other badly bent. 

"AARRRGGG!" 

"Huh, I guess that mental block Azrobas said he put in you and was degenerating must really be strong, you forgot my skin is pretty much indestructible?" Zextole said as he punched SS backwards. 

"Well, here's ANOTHER trick of mine that'll prove that wrong!" SS said as he powered up his forhead bio-blaster and fired all over Zextole. 

No damage. 

"You call THAT A BIO-BLASTER?! I'LL SHOW YOU A BIO-BLASTER!" Zextole said as he opened up and fred all 15 of his blasters at SS. SHards of SS' organic bio-booster armor flew off as he screamed in agony. He got through the blasts and charged at Zextole, but he suddenyl stopped when a blast struck the orb that his laser always fired from, he was paralyzed and screamed at this. Zextole noticed this a remembered what the orb was. He contnued to fire at SS. 

SS looked and saw both his arms were gone or burned beyond recognition. 

"How're ya gonna beat me now? You can't fire your most powerful attack at me without your arms!" 

Zextole laughed, then looked with shock at SS, he was concentrating on something. And his chest was opening. 

"HYPER-SMASHER...OPEN!!!" 

"Wha?! B-but how? Some kind of telekinesis?! You can do this without your arms!" 

"A rule of life, Zextole, always expect...the unexpected...HYPER-SMASHER...FIRE!!!" 

The blast erupted from his chest and engulfed Zextole and the surrounding landscape. 

SS looked with satisfaction. But was stunned beyond belief when Zextole walked out of the smoke. 

"If there are ANY lessons to be learned around here, it's ones YOU forgot! Like knowing your foe. Or is that mental block so strong you forgot I was created SPECIFICALLY to survive the Hyper-blast? Or how about "never show you weakness to the enemy?" or have you also forgoteen that orb on your forehead is that power orb that keeps your powers from going out of control? Need a demonstration of what happens to a bio-booster without it?" 

He walked up face to face with a paralyzed SS. 

"Let me show you..." 

Zextole ripped the orb from SS head. Screamed in horrid agaony. He looked as if he was doused in acid, crumbling, burning alive and evaporating. He fell to the ground and began melting into nothingness and let out one final death cry. 

Then, there was nothing left but an imprint on the ground. 

Zextole smiled and looked to the power orb, not seeing the smallbit of goo on it's behind. a part of SS' brain. 

"I'd better take this back to the shadow fortress to that pokecreature's laboratory. To make sure this won't blow up or nothing. After some tests and examinations, maybe Azrobas will let ME use this thing a become a bio-booster myself!" Zextole thought as he flew off. Behind him laid the burnt imprint of ShadowSonic. 

NOT THE END OF SHADOWSONIC 

The Beginning of the End   


Lord Leig limped into his stronghold in Dimension Zero. He wasn't sure how much longer his body could stand fighting Azrobas's powers. Every inch of his body was agonizing, his body and soul drained after countering the Chaos Rain. He thought, as he walked into his chambers, that he may not be able to fight much longer. With that thought in his mind, what Leig saw in his chambers nearly killed him outright.   
Azrobas stared at Leig, an evil, proud grin on his face, his eyes burning with a hellish light. The two stood staring at each other, one in fear, the other in gloating, until Azrobas broke the silence.   
"What is it, old man? You did not think I could slip into your homeland undetected?"   
"I suppose I should have expected it, after the incident with your fake Shadow Sonic." the old man replied, his fear not showing at all in his voice.   
"That particular traitor is being dealt with as we speak. I doubt if he can defeat Zextole. Ah, but I digress. It would be an insult to both of us if I had to explain why I was here," Azrobas said in a dark, serious voice. The Chaos Blade materialized in his hands as he began walking toward Leig. "And now," he growled, "You die."   
"I shall not be easy prey, sorceror!" Leig shouted, a staff of light forming in his hands. Azrobas lunged forward and brought down his sword in an overhead slash, which Leig desperately blocked. Leig grunted; if this weren't his home dimension, and the universe itself wasn't tranferring energy into him, this would be no fight at all.   
"Impressive, old one. I wouldn't think you had this strength in you," Azrobas taunted over the two locked weapons. Azrobas lept back, the sword in his hand, and placed the palm of his hand out. A large, black bolt of lightning shot out, but Leig was prepared and had an energy shield around him. Countering, Leig threw his hands into the air above him, a bright white aura building around him.   
"You shouldn't have fought me here, demon. I am out of your league in this place," Leig spat.   
"Oh really? And how is that?"   
Giving no answer, Leig simply built up more energy. Azrobas was getting tired of this, and decided to attack again. But to his horror, he found himself completely immobile. Leig began chanting in an ancient tongue, the energy building into a solid spear of light. Azrobas struggled against the energy holding him, but was powerless to move.   
"Be...GONE!" Leig shouted. He brought his hands down, the spear point flying forward. Azrobas made one final attempt to move, but it was too late. The light shaft flew into him, impaling him on holy energy. The energy hold on him was gone, and he could move again, but it seemed like it didn't matter anymore.   
Leig looked down at the sorceror. "Your reign of terror is over. Rest well."   
Azrobas fought the pain a little longer before he collapsed to the ground. Leig began to say a prayer for his fallen foe, when he heard laughter. Mocking laughter.   
"AHAHAHAHA! Fool! You thought I was finished!" Azrobas mocked. Leig took a step back in surprise, and Azrobas began chanting in a language even Leig had never heard before. The eight crystals on the Chaos Blade glowed brightly, the sword seeming to vanish. The dark hedgehog seemed to dissolve, melting into pure, black energy. His body remained in its shape, but it was no longer flesh and blood. He stood up again, no evidence of his wound remaining. His body let off black steam, the whole of his form converted into black energy. Only his eyes were'nt black, but remained their bright red. This was his Nightmare form, the Azrobas equivalent of Super Sonic...   
Later that night...   
A portal opened in Shadow Fortress from the zero dimension. Azrobas stepped through, back in his original form. Blackwing greeted him, Azrobas smiling his standard evil grin.   
"How did it go my lord?" Blackwing asked eagerly.   
"Oh, excellent. There is no more possible resistance to us, now. We can begin the final stages of my grand plan wihtout interference."   
"Excellent, lord. Is there anything I can do to prepare?"   
"Why yes," Azrobas replied, digging around in the pockets of his robe. He drew out something and held it out for Blackwing. "This is a little trophy I got from Dimension Zero. Place it by my throne, will you?"   
Blackwing looked over the thing before taking it into his talons. He grinned as well when he realized what it was: the white mask of Lord Leig, with a large chunk broken off, dried blood coloring the otherwise white face.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
In demsention Zero a being in white robes lay dying, his face only partualy covered with brokern, it was not old, only around twenty, but the face was covered in scaring and infection.   
There was pity in the eyes, but it was pity for himself for death came for all pity those who it does not instead of the other way around. But for his pity was for his enemy's soul.   
Ah, Azrobas, eons ago, when I discovered a long dead scitest's time machine I was over joy that I would experince what no other human had, but I found out how missable my race can make itself and others. I improved on the design a humdred fold and even deveoped a way to travel between universe, my power incressed, and for this reason I was asmited into the so-called concave of time lords. Other lords include Quin Marerly, Artus, Zonic and others, but each of us had vowed not to interfer in the other's busness so it is of no conaqunce. (don't use this introduce new characters)   
You for all your brillance Azrobas are a blind fool. You have forgotten the rule. When a black robe falls, he cease to exist, you cheated when you created the emeralds of chaos. But . . . to quaote one of our kind, a force user I believe. 'if you strike me down I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.'   
Leig lay there until he knew it was time.   
'hurry Sonikku Thee Hedgehog. you are the one force Azrobas has completly ignored.'   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Far above the Foresaken Zone, the cloud bearing the lethal Chaos Rain was still pushing against Leig's barricade. As Leig's life force dwindled, so did the barricade. Suddenly, like a burst floodgate, the black clouds poured out of the weakened barricade. Flames rained out, searing the landscape. Ever outward they flowed, closer and closer to incinerating the world, as Azrobas had planned...   


The brige didn't apper, it simply seemed to be always there. In a place where reality was a matter of perpective, this was the norm.   
Sonic guide geruesed to the brige, which Sonic couldn't make out details except it was a brige, it spand a deep casem, nothing more he could seem to comprehend.   
"The first test is on the other side." she said.   
"Well let's get going." Sonic said.   
"Be careful, if fall and believe me you can fall, you will be herld into eturnal torment."   
"Perfect." Sonic said with emotion.   
The two crossed with Sonic in the lead, when suddly he heard a sound behind him.   
He turned and saw the brige was collaping, his guide seem shocked.   
"They want us! They want us feed their hunger for soul!" Sonic went in a spin dase, but just as he seem to be getting at then of the brige he heard a scream. He turned and saw his guide had fallen and was cling to the edge of the bnroken brige, and some 'thing' was trying to drage her down.   
Sonic didn't hestate, he move at his lighting speed, and graped the brown fured hand of his guide.   
"Leave me!" She shouted.   
"No! I won't!" He would not comdeme any soul to what wait at the bottem of this pit.   
He pulled hard, but the things were stronger, then as his strength seem to about to give. He found himself siting on the other side of the brige, it was whole.   
He looked at his guide who was standing next to him.   
"That was the test." Sonic said in realization.   
"Yes, a little bit obovious to some, but I feel it succesfuly gave an evaulation of your soul. Well, done Sonic hedgehog, one down Two to go."   
Sonic a agatated that his guide's stated followed he through the void. 

In the cave in shight of Azrobas's fortress, Ronin Hobo had had enough.   
"That dose it! They've been gone too long!"   
He grapped his speel book for idots and flipped some page and read the spell and vanished. 

Missingno lomed before them, readly to attack, it wait only because to attack instanlt would require congruant thought on the currnly black clouds part.   
MewTai possed ready to fight.   
Suddenly two figured emurged from the indego cload stggling there way out, one was a griffen the other a man in gem studded armor.   
Orion sneered, Julie was shocked.   
"How? How could you have survied being inside that thing?"   
"My armor IS chaos, I and my allie have nothing to fear from it!" Both stepped forward.   
Alex cluched his chest, and feel to his knees.   
Julie held him,   
"Alex, what's wrong?"   
"He's gone, Master Leig is DEAD!"   
Alex knew now he had to rely on his own power instead of the power of his master. Julie eyes filled with sadness, she didn't exactly like the old man, but he was still a person.   
"Pity, I realy hoped to have him live long enough to see the death of his protoshea. Then at last he would of known I was meant to bear the title of time lord after him!"   
"You were his body gaurd before me?!" Alex ask the pain subsiding.   
"That was a life time ago, the rules he taught me mean nothing now! Only the my will to prove I am the true Warrior of the Domain remains, and with your death I will!"   
Alex prepared himself for battle.   
Three dark blots covered the sky above Missingno, one carried the smeel of sulfer, the other clorine.   
DoomWyrm, Maskarra, and the dragonling landed serounding the heros.   
No matter what there diffences each servant of even her could agree on one thing, the desire to kill the Pok'e Mon Alex, and Julie.   
In a blink of an eye, Hobo appered besides Alex. Held his head in a daze.   
"Now I remember why I never use that spell, it makes my hang overs look like a dizzy spell."   
The Hobo noticed the Dragonling.   
"Kid it's me! Am I glade to see you!"   
His only responce was a snarl, and a blot of acid from DoomWyrm and blast of fire from the red scale.   
"Kid, don't you know me!" His eyes pleading.   
"He knows only Master Azrobas now!" Maskarra hissed.   
"No . . . ." Hobo said seeing no recognision in the Dragonlings now crimson eyes.   
A light flashed as a crimson helmet decended from the hevens, landing in the hobo's hands.   
"What'tha? My helmet! But it was trashed after . . . Dose this mean I'm fogiv- BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT NOW! All I care about is where my next drink comes from!"   
Then the Hobo's eyes were deverted back to the Dragonling as if someone had gestured.   
"Yea." He said solemly. "I guess I do, for the first time in so long, I do. So be it then! For thr child's sake and the child's sake alone . . . I shall become the slayer of the dragon once more!" His filled with detirmination.   
Doomwyrm blinked is disbelife.   
"To arm!" The Hobo said slapping the helmet in place, his crimson armor shown as if it was made yesterday, but had seen a thousand battles, all thoughts of alchole vanished by his mind, replaced by that of the Dragonling, and how he must somehow save him!   
The durt and rust vanished from his swords in instant.   
"Looks like we have an all out brawnl on our hands!" Alex said looking around.   
All fighters, Pok'e Mon, and beasts of magic stood prepared. 

"Make ready! For this is the first and final battle."   
"Well then alcholic! Let's begin." Maskarra said not impressed.   
"As you wish red scale! Flaming blades!"   
Hobo's swords seems to glow white hot as he struck as the beast. 

Orion, Nefandus, and the smoky black form of Missingo had surrounded Mewtai, Julie, and Alex on three sides, and were inching in cautiously. Alex was facing Orion, who was itching for another rematch. Mewtai knew she was the only one capable of facing Missingo, while Julie was left with the black griffin by default.   
Orion had already drawn his two battle axes, and the outline of a black aura was visible along the outside of his armor. Something clicked in Alex's mind that told him Orion had grown a good deal stronger while inside Missingo. This would not be as easy a battle.   
"Lets do it," Orion snarled. He put the ends of the handles of his axes together, and in a flash of light it had formed back into a double ax/staff. Orion held it at the ready, waiting for Warlorn to make the first move.   
"What's the point," Alex thought. "What's the point of fighting? Leig…they killed Lord Leig. How can we stand up to something like that?"   
Orion found it strange how Warlorn was not only staying back, but not showing any intention to fight at all. He didn't trouble over it long, though; he figure this would be a good time to attack for himself.   
"Chaos Fury!" he shouted. He held his axe/staff vertically out in front of him, and began spinning it around rapidly. He held the spinning staff above his head, the weapon soon becoming visible only as a spinning disk. The disk began to glow a bright red, and it was obvious that there were other powers at work other than a simple spinning motion. Orion slowly let go of the disk, which, rather than spin wildly away, levitated up and above his hands. Smiling intently, Orion brought his hands down suddenly, sending the disk flying forward at an amazing speed.   
Despite the oncoming lethal attack, Alex made no sign that he intended to dodge or defend. He thought the fight to be pointless; that Azrobas had already won. He waited for the disk to end the fight for him.   
"Move, you idiot!" Julie abruptly shouted. She threw herself into Warlorn, knocking both of them to the ground. The disk whizzed by, narrowly missing Mewtai. It sped on toward Missingo, now transformed into a malformed Charizard with 2 water cannons on its back. It almost seemed to disappear when it hit him, but it had instead sliced cleanly through him. It popped out on the other side and sped back towards Orion. Missingo let out a cry, its upper torso falling off its lower body, cut neatly by the disk. While it would be a fatal blow to a real Charizard, Missingo simply melted back into black smoke and reformed. 

"What are you thinking! Do you want to get yourself killed?!" Julie accused Alex, from her position on top of him on the ground.   
"So what if I am? If Azrobas could kill Leig, he's more than a match for any of us. One way or the other, we're as good as dead already," Alex replied, all presence of emotion out of his voice.   
"Ha! I should say you are!" Nefandus laughed, his sharp ears picking up the conversation.   
"Well, warrior, if you want your woman to fight for you, she seems more than willing. Don't worry, little girl," Orion said mockingly. "It won't hurt long." With that, the armored warrior rushed forward.   
"Oh, no. You're going to be hurting from this for a long time!" Julie shouted as she jumped to her feet. To Alex's shock, her eyes began to glow bright blue. Her hair began to levitate up behind her as a blue aura developed around her. Orion lifted one end of his axe/staff, but she remained motionless until he was nearly upon her. She shot her hands out in front of her, and with a sound like a bomb going off, she focused an enormous telekinetic force on Orion. Taken completely by surprise, he was shot back like a bullet. Nefandus took wing and intercepted him midair, but the attack would buy Julie enough time to have a much-needed talk with Alex.   
"Come on, Alex, get up! I know things look bleak, but you can't just stop and let Azrobas win! You heard what Leig told you about him, that if he won, than he would make the whole universe his own personal slaughterhouse! Will you just stand back and let creation go to Hell? Or will you stand up and fight, to the bitter end?"   
She sighed as Alex made no sign to her. He just closed his eyes and remained on the ground.   
"Fine. I'll do it myself, if I have to," she said. Alex couldn't decide if it was a threat, a scolding, or just a statement, but whatever it was, it was she was serious. She charged at Nefandus and Orion, who were intern charging at her. Alex could hear the sounds of battle, and it sounded like Julie was being beaten pretty badly. Orion's contact with Missingo had nearly tripled his armor's power. It was true that Orion couldn't hope to fully absorb Missingo, but that didn't mean he had to leave empty handed, either.   
Julie got some good hits on the two warriors, her psychically propelled fists hitting with the strength of war hammers. But it wasn't enough; Orion's staff was difficult enough to block with him as the only opponent, but with Nefandus also fighting, the fight was a lost cause. Alex continued to hear the battle, thinking that he didn't care about the outcome. Until one specific sound: a scream. It was clearly Julie's, but it wasn't the typical scream that is heard when a young girl sees a spider, or even the defensive scream of a woman being attacked. This was different, a sound Alex had heard many times and had come to know well: the death cry, of a proud, strong fighter. Alex heard a thud, and opened his eyes only to see Julie's dying body lying next to him. She was still alive, but the open wound in her stomach was draining her life fast. Her mouth was open, a trickle of blood coming out, and her eyes stared pleadingly at Alex. She lifted her quivering hand and ran it slowly over Alex's face, as if to take it with her to the afterlife. Then, her eyes closed, and her hand fell limp to the ground.   
Alex thought he had known every pain a man could, but in that moment, he discovered a new, even more painful hurt. He didn't understand it, and couldn't identify it, but it remained biting into his stomach. A tear slid down his face, and he was lost in a few moments of sadness. But this moment didn't last long before it was replaced by another emotion: rage.   
He stood up, nearly foaming at the mouth, intent on avenging Julie. Orion and Nefandus were smiling at him, evidently thinking of Julie's death as 'a job well done.'   
"Oh, sure, now you want to fight us. Well, I can…" Orion began. He was suddenly interrupted telepathically by a voice he knew vaguely in his mind. It was the voice of the being who had called him to this world.   
"You do not have time to stay and fight. Quickly, hurry to the castle in the East, before the storm clouds reach you," the voice warned. Orion looked off to the east in bewilderment, and with a shock he saw the black clouds of the Chaos Rain showering the ground in fire. At the center of it, the flames were rolling down the Astral Barrier, making it seem like a dome of fire, but in between the fire Orion could see the outline of a castle.   
"I'm sorry, but you've lost your chance. If you wanted a fight, you should have fought when we asked. Now, I'm afraid we have to go," Orion said, mounting Nefandus like a horse. Nefandus sped off toward the Shadow Fortress; evidently, Azrobas had given him the same telepathic message. Alex wouldn't let Julie's killers get away that easily, and he ran after them quickly.   
Missingo, who had been having a stale mate fight with Mewtai, shot out to the east as well, having the same orders from Azrobas. Mewtai looked around confused, to see if anything had made the monster go away. She saw, instead, Julie lying lifeless on the ground.   
Rather than sadness at a lost cause, Mewtai felt alarm at her 'mother' being in danger. She sped down to her, wondering what she could do. She began to panic, wondering if there was any technique that could revive Julie. But, from the depths of her memory, Mewtai remembered a technique she had seen in Julie's mind: Recover.   
Concentrating all of her energy, Mewtai began to transfer her essence into Julie, healing her torn flesh and bringing life back into her. Slowly, Julie's eyes opened, about the same time Mewtai's closed from exhaustion.   
"Thank you," was the last thing Mewtai heard before she passed out, her energy drained. Julie, now very much alive, picked up the exhausted pokemon. Holding her close, Julie scanned the area for Alex, speeding off telekinetically to the East after him.   
And so, the field was empty, except for the three dragons, the lone warrior, and the black clouds, rapidly closing in… 

Alex knew Orinon and Nafurus would be out of range in a matter of seconds no matter how fast he ran.   
Taking one of the daggers hidden in his gauntlet, Alex made a quick prayer to whatever god ruled over light and hope and threw the weapon.   
Orion saw it and doged in time, his mount was not so luckly, Nafurus's musled tightened into a death pose and as the dagger sunk deeper into the back of the grifferns head.   
Both Nafurus and rider fell to the ground with a earth shaking tude.   
Orion sufived of course but Nafurus was gone forever.   
Orion's teeth clenched, Nafurus would not died unavenged.   
With the distance no longer getting longer between them, Alex caught up with him in no time.   
The two looked at each other, no force on Earth would stop this battle from occureing.   
Drawing the dagger from his left gauntlet, and a second from his thine's armor, Alex stood posed.   
Orions four edged axe was posed for battle.   
Both seemed to blink out of existance to the naked eye for a moment. Then, a whrile wind of flashing steel, comenced. Neither held back, none bothered with special abilities, this was a battle of anger and agresion, not seen since clones and orginals battled on New Island.   
Alex's daggers were always slipping underneth Orion's axes, but each time the staff knock them down again.   
Alex slashed up his dagger like a spyral, slicing Orinon's weapon in two.   
Alex now struck harder and faster, but Orion then in a clever move hit Alex with the butt of the axe staff, knowing him down.   
Orion lifted his axe above his head readly to decappatate the mercanary.   
Orion's eyes grew to the size of sacuers, the weapon fell behind him as his finger went limb.   
When he hit the ground on his back his body burst into flames, his armor disinagrated, soon nothing, NOTHING, remained of Orion.   
Alex looked bewilered, in the spot were the ashs would of been was the other half of Orions deadly blade, which then too, melted into nothingness.   
"Master and servant slayen in the same manner, that is fate."   
Alex looked, it was Julie she was alive.   
Since the encounter with the fails Shadow Sonic Alex had learn tell tale signs of Azrobas's work. This was Julie.   
"Julie . .. how?" Alex asked perplexed.   
Alex then saw MewTai, asleep in Julie Stubbs arms and no further explanation was needed.   
"Nice to see we haven' lost another of our side. We have to hurry, I don't want to think about what Azrobas is up to right now."   
Alex said betraying no emotion. Becuase maybe it wasn't there to begin with.   
"Oh." Julie said expecting more.   
"Wait, what about Hobo?" Julie ask suddenly.   
"That is HIS fight, no one can fight it for him. He isn't fight for his lief, though that will be a secondary prize if he wins. He is fighting to save a soul."   
"The Dragonling?"   
"It, he, has yet to shed his birth skin and be given a name. The Dragonling is at a cross roads. When he shed his skin, the color of his scales will reavel his nature." 

Sonic and the Guide were in a jaged cave, in one motion she put her light soucre(which at the time was a large candle) in her other hand and her arm in front of Sonic.   
"Welcome to second test,"   
"Any mind tricks here I should know about?"   
"No, there is no deciption in this test, it is simple. You only have to get to the other side." She finnish she was now on the other side of the cavern, it was as if she had always been there.   
"Ok, what's in here? Something with lots of teeth?"   
"Only what you bring with you enters this cavern."   
Sonic looked at his shoes as if they they would turn into paranas.   
Sonic blasted down the cavern in in spin dase but soon found hinself walking,   
"But Sonic . . ." Amy said in her sweet causual tone as she slowly moved her hands to caress Sonic.   
Sonic slapped Amy so hard it left a mark.   
"Amy it's time you learned the world doesn't revole around you! Everything and everyone isn't going to fall into place just because you want them to!"   
Amy looked at him though tear stained eyes, she tried to stand up and reached out a hand to have Sonic help her.   
"Sonic please." She begged.   
"Sonic is what my friends call me Amy, it's Sonikku to you!" Sonic turned his back to her blazed out of hut,   
"And don't you forget it!" He spat back at her. 

Sonic found himself staggering as he went on throught the stone tunnel. 

The machine looked through it's scanners, seeing it's target, Knotehole, it's first target was idenitfied: Bunny Rabbot, orders terminate. Using it's claws it slashed deep into the traget artifishal arm. One by one, his targets feel. 

Sonic was now panting for breath, he felt like heavy weights were being put on him with every step. 

In the herricane, Sonic looked back at the desert settlment as robains swarmed into it, and the satue of him in the center fell, the the distroyed force field generator still inside. 

His legs were lead, his chest had a dagger stabbed into it with every breath, sweat covered his forhead, each step an effort in it's self. 

In the battle meach Sonic saw the hidous monster that had been his father in this universe charge at him, on inskint Sonic went into a defenive pose waiting for the blow. It never came, he opened his eyes, in the meachs hands was the emerald, in the ground before him was his father with an empty hold in his chest, dead. 

On his hands and knees Sonic was now crawling froward, he wanted to just stay there, to stop the pain. To close his eyes to enter a dreamless sleep, to never awake to the pain. 

"Sonic your almost there!" Sonic's eyes flashed open, was that Sally? No there was no one, no one, no one.   
"Soooonnnnikkuuu!" Shut up Amy! He would have said if he had the strengh, he only want to rest, to rest.   
"-Pathetic-." Said a sinthic matalic voice, that brought with it anger.   
"After all our brawls your going to let it go like this? Don't you dare we still have our duel to finnish remember?!" Snarled an austrailen voice.   
"Big brother!" 

The machine located it's next target, a brown orange two tailed fox, more commenly know as an Kitesune. The weapons systems locked.   
It looked into the foxs eyes. Targets name degisnation: Miles 'Tails' Prower. Tails, Tails.   
The machine didn't fire. 

"Tails." Sonic sloely got up, Tails, the small fox had been the only family Sonic had ever had. The small fox had always trusted, he had been always ready to prove himself to his hero. One foot in front of the other.   
--   
'If you have doubt look at yourselve, in your mind you will find a speical place to aling.   
If you have doubt look at yourselve,if you look at see you find cosmic enturnity---. 

'If your strong you can fly, you can reached the other side of the rainbow. It alright take a chance for there is no cercume stance you can't handle (if you use your mind.)'   
'   
'Toot, toot, toot, Sonic Warrior!   
Toot, toot, toot, Sonic Warrior! Look and find in your find the power to save the land and conquire time! Yea!' 

'Blue streak speeds by Sonic the hedgehog, too fast for the naked eye. Sonic the hedgegog.'   


'Can't hold on much longer, but I will never let go. I know this is a one way track, don't tell me how long this will last! Close my eyes and feel the burn, now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart it's going to be alright!' 

Sonic open his eyes the opening was there, waiting for him to exit. 

'Come'on run away. You don't have to stay. We're nearly out og time, but your doing fine, now stay on track and don't look back. Feel the pace. Come'on now race!' 

Sonic sped forward, noting stood in his way, as long as some one some where still believe in him, he would never give up. 

'Take me Sonic hedgehog. I was never gone. Take me Sonic hedgehog, nows the time for fun.' 

Sonic was on the other side of the tunnel, breathing deep, he felt like he had never run such a long jouney.   
His guide had her face turned from him.   
"You meant it when you said I brought only what I went in with didn't you."   
"Yes, you had to remember that your dark side, the one we all have, is only half the picture."   
"It was strange. Like sll my expeince being crammed into a few moments."   
"That is to be expected. The last test awaits."   
If Sonic had seen her face, he would of seen her sheding tears of joy. 

"We need to free! Like a nomad tranverse mytic lands."   
--(can you guess where I got these Sonic Songs?) 

In Knotehole Tails sat in his room looking at the stars.   
Almost everyone else had given up hope, everyone knew Sonic had been driven mad by the power of the emeralds, that much was oblivous, but Tails didn't believe that. He KNEW Sonic was out there somewhere fighting the battle of his life. And Tails couldn't help him, so he did he did best, believed in him.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Missingno by all means and reasons should of followed Azrobas's command and returned to Dark Fortress, but who is the master of Chaos truly? Chaos can have no master that is what makes it chaos.   
So in the with the wing and head of a ferrow, and the body of a Beedrill Missingno sensed food, right below him. Life force so sweet it's lust over powered Azrobas's command to return. 

Julie and Alex looked up, a creature unmistakenbly Missingno decened, forming into it's natural shape of a black indego cloud it surounded them. Without warring purple lighting struck out from the death cloud Julie did her best to put up a phyic sheild, but that was a skill of a master, and Julie was still just a joaurywoman at best. Alex force feild fair little better.   
They both knew this time Pok'e Mon 000 would not stop until they were within whatever passed for a belly inside it.   
"We got to stop him!" Julie said. Indesperation as her shield weakened.   
AT her statment, MewTai's eyes slowly open, floating drunkly out her hands, the young child pok'e mon whispered telepathicly.   
"I'll stop him." MewTai let out a burst of power that disrupted not only Alex and Julie's sheilds but also counter acted Missingno's assult.   
"Your not strong enough to fight him. He'll kill you." Julie pleaded with her 'daughter'.   
"Pok'e Mon of chaos." MewTai sent to Missingno in a very strong voice, very unlike her. "Leave us be and return to your master."   
"Die." Another purple lightning this one strong than the last one, struck at her, with her will alone, she force it back down Missingno's gulte. 

(music starts playing) 

For the first time in it's existance, Missingno felt a congruant emotion, anger.   
Two puple less crimson eyes, the shape like no Pok'e mon formed within the cloud, all it's hatred focused on MewTai. 

Forming a white power aura around her, began to focus her power into a what was like a star before her. 

Purple light gathered in the cloud, and a giant black inhuman hand reached toward her with a growl/snarl. 

The black hand closed around MewTai protective feild, each time she push it back,   
sparks flew as both poured all their stength into their efforts. 

~We all need to work together, to build a better life. To make it what we feel, we have to make it real.~ 

Julie eyes glowed blue, when Alex put a hand on shoulder.   
"Don't! You'll distract her. She needs all her power to fight him!"   
Julie could only look on as her creation/offspring/daughter/ fought her losing battle. 

~We all need,   
To remember,   
That nothing in this world comes for free,   
We have to make it, Whatever you want,   
Just you and me and everybody,~ 

MewTai felt her feild begin to collapes. 

~Work it out,   
Work it out,   
Think about it,   
Work it out,   
Work it out, Talk about it,   
Work it out,   
Work it out,   
Make it happen,   
Let's work it out,   
Work it out,   
We've got to make it real,   
We've got to make it real,   
We've got to make it real,   
We've got to make it real!~ 

Missingno eyes grew hotter with every fustrating moment the little pok'e mon gave him. She was fading, but not fast enough for the thing's taste. 

-MewTai- MewTai's feild should of collapes from the distraction but it held. She regcogized the voice somehow.   
-Mew?- Time seem to slow. 

You still have the power to distroy this monster, more than enough, your body and mind are no long a limits to you.   


~We all know   
That life gets harder   
It's getting harder day by day   
And we can show   
That we are tryin'   
We'll make it show then everyone can say   
You're the one   
I can depend on   
No one else can do it right   
I'm someone   
You can rely on~ 

-MewTai fight him!- 

~'Cause we're not givin' up without a fight!   
Yeah, oh oh, whoa oh   
We've got to make it real   
(Work it out, work it out, think about it)   
We've got to make it real   
(Work it out, work it out, talk about it)   
We've got to make it real   
(Work it out, work it out, make it happen)   
We've got to make it real   
(Let's work it out, work it out)~   


-MewTai uses . . .-   
Her protective feild collapesed, Missingno engulfed her.   
-Starlight!- 

~We've got to make it real   
(Work it out, work it out, think about it)   
We've got to make it real   
(Work it out, work it out, talk about it)   
We've got to make it real   
(Work it out, work it out, make it happen)~ 

A minacure star seem to come into being in that moment, light all engulfing, light all surounding, leaving no darkness. 

"Impossible! Not Possible!" Missing screached.   
"Chaos can not d-!!!!!!"   
Light all consuming.   


~ We've got to make it real   
(Work it out, work it out)   
We've got to make it real   
We've got to make it real   
We've got to make it real~   


MewTai, floated sleeply in her mother's awaiting embrace, now at last she would get the rest she needed. 

Missingno was gone forever. 

In his chamber Azrobas smashed his hand into his cristal ball, cutting his hand. He didn't notice the rushing blood, not his raging anger.   
"Kill them. Kill them all. This game is over!" 

"Welcome to the thrid test Sonic, her you decide weather you stay here in the after life, go back to fight for the living world."   
"Hey, if it where up to me 'd already be there."   
The guides head seemed to drop at this.   
"Hey what I say?"   
"Nothing, it just, oh never mind."   
"So what this last test, trick question, impossable task." 

"Simple enough. YOu only have to go through that point of light." She pointed upwards, above them was what looked like a gleming star."   
"I'm soppost to reach that? How?"   
"That's what you have to figure out."   
"Perfect."   
There was noting to help him climb, not for him to get a runing start on. Nothing. If not for the way he was standing he wouldn't of know. That's it!   
"There is no 'up their' or 'down here' this world as I see it is only in my mind, this world isn't the fleash and blood one, why should it's rules apply here? I don't need to climb I just need to go to it!"   
"You have nothing left to learn here. The only limite here is that of your mind's."   
"THEN THERE IS NO STOPING ME!"   
Sonic was above to reve up when his guide grabed him hard.   
"What the?"   
"Sonic." She said her words chocking.   
"There something you have to know."   
Before Sonic could ask what she meant, the shadows in the hood vanished, as if they had been a peice of cloth, and then the hood it self feel away revealing her red hair.   
Sonic step back. His had to be a trick, something done to keep him from leaving. But no, this was no illsion, no deception, this was the most real thing here that had happened.   
Sonic said it in a wishper and edged back on instint.   
"Sally?" 

Ronin Hobo was standing ready, his katana drawn and shining like the day it was made. Staring down at him were the two towering forms of Doomwyrm and Malkarra, along with their unnamed son growling at the Hobo/warrior, no bigger than a pony. But far big enough for a dragon to rip apart a man.   
"Ah, now I recall you mortal. I believe we have fought before, have we not?" Doowmwyrm hissed.   
"Indeed we have, lizard. Tell me, how is the scar healing?" The hobo retorted.   
"It has healed," Doomwyrm replied, indicating a long scar across his throat. "But even if it were open as when you first cut it, I would be no worse for it. I am undead, if you have forgotten, as are my mate and my son."   
The hobo did a good job of concealing his shock. Three undead dragons? One was difficult enough. The Hobo was starting to doubt himself. But this fight wasn't for his sake at all; he would have to fight it to the end...   



	3. Three

You know the drill I didn't write this on my own, the Odyessy crew which I am a memeber wrote a very large amount of as well. 

"So, Matsuka, we meet again. I apparently was mistaken in thinking I had killed you so many years ago. Don't worry, I'll soon rectify that... and watch as you burn in the fires of   
hell, Crimson Slayer!" Doomwyrm growled as he charged towards the ex-Ronin Hobo, silver scales gleaming in the bright light of the full moon. 

The Slayer skillfully dodged the charge, and loosed a throwing star at the dragon. It sliced through the air, leaving only a trail of sound where it had once flown. As   
Doomwyrm recoiled from his charge, he saw a small metallic star headed at him, and failed to dodge the projectile. The shiruken effectively planted itself into the dragon's   
eye, and only a few seconds later did Doomwyrm hear the tell-tale shriek of the bladed star. 

He screamed in agony as the star blinded his eye, and writhed in pain as he tried to dislodge it from his eye. Massakor laughed as Doomwyrm struggled to remove the   
throwing star without taking his eye with it. 

"Ha ha ha!" The silvery-red dragon laughed and clapped her gigantic paws together, applauding Matsuka's efforts.   
"Doomwyrm, you fool! Blinded by a pitiful human! You live up duly to your nickname, 'Doomed Wyrm'!" 

Doomwyrm sniffled as a bloody tear trickled down his silver cheek.   
"No... I haven't been called that since grade school... Sixth Grade, actually... Drake Elementary..." 

*Doomwyrm flashes back to his old school- a giant cave with a big Dragon statue outside* 

*He follows a small dragon, who is lugging a large leather backpack throughout the hallowed-out hallways of the caves*   
He began to break down as tears streamed down his silver scales. 

*He remembers the dragonling being picked on by larger dragons, one in particular- a reddish-silvery one wearing a beanie* 

"Everybody used to pick on me... call me all sorts of names... 'Human Food'... 'Grounded Wyrm'... 'Crydrakey'..." 

*He watches the dragonling go through dragon freckles, crude braces, and several dates gone horribly wrong* 

Doomwyrm began to uncontrollably cry.   
"*Sob* Those were the worst years of my mortal life... I promised myself that I'd show all of them that I wasn't any of those things... that I could be the dragon that struck them   
with awe..." 

He stopped shedding his bloody tears.   
"Oh, hell, they're all dead! Who gives a d*mn! I'm one of the last three dragons alive! And you...Crimson Slayer... are the last of your breed!" 

Matsuka woke up, startled by that remark. "What? Sorry, didn't hear you... I kinda fell asleep during that flashback scene of yours..." 

Doomwyrm groaned. "D*mn it! I thought I was the only one who was supposed to be experiencing that!" 

Malkarra glanced in Doomwyrm's direction as she sharpened her claws. "Nope, sorry Doomy Boy, we all had to watch you complain about your pre-adolescent years." 

The dragonling quickly put his empty bag of popcorn away and yawned. "That was the worst flashback I've ever seen. For God's sake, I ate all my popcorn during the   
previews." 

Doomwyrm groaned in frustration. "Oh well, time to die, Slayer." He loosed a fantastic firey blast from his mouth, lighting the sky a burning yellow/orange. The flames leapt   
from the fireball to burn anything and everything in the trajectory of the blast to cinders, eager to set their master's enemy ablaze.   
Matsuka closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. As he chanted in an archaic tongue, an eerie bluish light surrounded his crimson samurai armor. His eyes opened   
suddenly, and he screamed, "CRYSTAL BARRAGE!!!" as the mana flowed from within his body to focus into one cohesive blast of crystallized mana energy, directed at   
Doomwyrm's infernal flames. 

"No! Not that! Not AGAIN!!!" Doomwyrm screamed as the Crystal Barrage spell cancelled out his fire breath and was headed straight at him. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Doomwyrm howled in agony as, part by part, his glimmering silvery body became a solid crystal statue.   
"You... will... pay... Mat...su...ka...you...will...paaaaaayyy..." He hissed just before his mouth was closed forever. 

"No! Doomwyrm! You b*stard! I'll rend you limb from limb for what you've done to him! He may have been ignorant and self-absorbed, but he was my mate, and the only   
hope for bringing back my species!" Malkarra shrieked as she threw herself at the Slayer, slashing and gnawing in a blind fury. 

Matsuka realized that there was only one way he could beat Malkarra. And that meant doing the one thing he absolutely did NOT want to take a chance at. 

The Crimson Slayer gathered his strength, and quickly dashed out of Malkarra's way, grabbing the dragonling firmly by the wing, and putting his flaming sword to its neck.   
"Malkarra! You've seen one death tonight of the one you love... If you try to rip me apart I swear to you that I won't hesitate a second to send your progeny to the underworld   
as well!" He challenged the dragoness. 

"No! Not him! LET GO OF HIM!!!!" Malkarra roared in her maternal rage as she flew right at the dragonling and Matsuka. 

The Slayer clenched his teeth and muttered, "I'm sorry, little guy... please forgive me..." 

The dragonling whispered, "It's okay. Do what is right, Crimson Slayer. It is your destiny as the Slayer of evil dragons." 

Matsuka nodded, and threw the dragonling aside as he drew his second flaming sword.   
"ggrraaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! REAPER SLASH!!!" He yelled as he twirled the swords in his hand, the hilts combining and extending to create a double-bladed staff. The Slayer's   
Scythe, as it was called in the olden days, glowed an intense bright blue as Matsuka slashed it towards the dragon, calling pure blue energy waves against the undead   
creature.   
Malkarra screamed in pain as her very flesh and bone was erased from existence by the holy energy. 

A huge explosion of pure mana began to emanate from the spot where Malkarra had left that plane of existance. 

Matsuka grabbed the dragonling firmly and cast a teleport spell to bring the pair to where Mewtai had just wiped the universe's slate clean of Missigno's chaotic energy.   


Meanwhile, Mewtai and Mew were exchanging thoughts via their psychic link. 

~Wow.. Since Mewtwo's your clone, that makes me a clone's clone... 

~Not exactly... Your 'mother', Julie, knew how Mewtwo had turned out disastrously for the Rocket Corporation... So, instead of redesigning the sample of my DNA to make   
you much more powerful that I was, she created you with me, and the traits she wanted, in mind. She made you caring, loyal, willing, and loving... and then modified the DNA   
so that you would be able to protect her from not only Azrobas's wrath, but anybody who threatened her. 

~So, I'm actually a better clone of you than Mewtwo was? 

~Yep, that's basically it. 

Matsuka and the dragonling teleported right next to Mewtai, scaring the small floating catlike creature for a moment. 

Mewtai spoke directly into Matsuka's mind-   
~Whoa! You scared me for a second, Ronin Hobo! I thought you were somebody else! 

Matsuka replied in the telepathic link,   
~I've gotten reacquainted with my past identity - Matsuka the Crimson Slayer of Dragons, the last of my bloodline. This here's the dragonling- the last of his kind as well. 

Mewtai replied,   
~Wait- how can you communicate telepathically at this frequency?! Only Psychic Pokemon and magically-imbued warriors...oh, nevermind... Hey! I sense a great power   
emanating from the dragonling! 

Matsuka, startled by the last remark, whipped around to see the dragonling begin to glow. 

"He's maturing! Now we finally see who's side he's on! C'mon, metal, c'mon, metal!"   
Matsuka remarked happily, eager to see his friend permanently join the forces of Good. 

The scales slowly extended out of the dragonling's hairless body, his wings growing in size and hind legs becoming stronger. 

The Crimson Slayer and Mewtai rejoiced as the metamorphosis was completed, revealing the ex-dragonling's true scales- a shiny sky-bluish metallic dragon. 

"Yeah! Now we have to give you a name, little guy! You've earned it!" Matsuka pointed out to the newly-matured dragon.   
~How about Drazuras?   
Mewtai commented.   
"It's perfect!" The Crimson Slayer proclaimed.   
"From this day forth, you're no longer 'Little Guy' or 'the dragonling'... You will be... Drazuras!"   
The Slayer broke out his last bottle of root beer to celebrate, letting both Mewtai and Drazuras drink of the holy bottle. 

The three partners in the fight against evil, filled with the creamy delight that is Root Beer, started off towards the final battle...   


"No!" Sonic denied angrily. "You're not Sally! You can't be!"   
"Please, Sonic, don't make this any harder for me…"   
"No! If you're Sally, then you're…you're," Sonic choked on the words, unable to admit that Sally was dead. Accepting his own death had been hard on him, but accepting   
Sally's was another thing altogether. "But…how?"   
"It was Azrobas, the being in your body. When he first entered your body, he went on a rampage through Knothole. I was one of the ones killed," Sally explained, her own   
grief creaking into her voice.   
This was perhaps the only thing Sally could have told him that would have made him feel worse. She had been killed by his own hand, the hand that wore her wedding ring.   
"Oh my God," Sonic said, trembling. "What has he…what have I done!"   
"No, Sonic, don't say that! It wasn't your fault!" Sally tried to assure him.   
"If only I hadn't used the Emeralds; if only I hadn't gone Super Sonic 4…"   
"Then Robotnik would have won, and I would have died anyway. Don't blame yourself, Sonic. You did everything you could, more than anyone else could…"   
Sonic's mood went from sadness to a kind of bitterness. "And it wasn't enough. I still lost everything, and the world is still doomed. What's even the point of going back?   
What's left to save?" With that, Sonic trudged back toward the surrounding darkness, awaiting his fate.   
"Fine. If you choose to abandon the world, its your choice. It always has been. I won't try to stop you," Sally said back to him. "But, before its too late, I just want you to know   
that if you abandon the world, you're sending your best friend to his grave."   
Sonic's ears perked up at this. He knew who she meant.   
"Yes, Sonic," she continued. "Tails is still alive, but if you abandon him now, he won't be for long."   
Sonic turned around to face Sally. He would have walked through Hell to save that fox, and he couldn't turn away now. His old spirit had returned, which was fortunate. He   
would need all the spirit he had in the coming battle.   
"Just point me in the right direction, Sal," he said with a smirk. She smiled thinly as she pointed back up to the light above them. He nearly sped off towards it, but as he   
looked at Sally, he saw a deep sadness in her. It hit him that she would not be waiting for him on the other side, and it seemed to haunt her that she may never see him again   
once he left. He knew he was making right choice. Then why did it hurt so much?   
"Hurry, Sonic. Time is running out," Sally said, obviously hurting her a good deal.   
"For the world?" Sonic asked. "Or for us?"   
"Please, Sonic, don't make this any more painful for either of us," Sally begged, not knowing what she meant by it. Tears were welling up in her eyes.   
"It'll only hurt when you're gone," Sonic said softly, taking her into his arms. Their lips met in a soft passion, and for a moment, the fear and grief that had overwhelmed both   
of them was gone. This moment was theirs, and nothing could breach it.   
"I'll always love you, Sally," Sonic said warmly. Their embrace drifted apart as Sonic floated up towards the light. They held their hands together, saying goodbye to each   
other in a wordless language of the heart.   
"Remember me, Sonic," he heard her say as they separated and drifted apart. "And remember that I love you." And then, it was over. 

The song was sung by both Sonic and Sally, weather they knew or not of the deuet is unknown they played planes of existance apart was unkown, but their hearts reflected   
each other with ever word. 

"Why is it never easy for us?"   
"Why is the road that we travel alwasy so tough."   
"Their are no easy choices never clear cut, why, tell me why, is it never easy for us?   
Were standing at the crossroads once again, with a storm upahead, and our back to the wind.   
Have to reach down inside, gotta find some strengh, another mountain to climb, another river to swim.   
"Why is it never easy for us?"   
"Why is the road that we travel alwasy so tough."   
"Their are no easy choices, never clear cut, why, tell me why, is it never easy for us?   
why, tell me why, is it never easy for us?-   


Tails awoke from his bed with start, his eyes wide open, he rushed to the window hoping maybe to see something. Only the diamond in the sky shown, but that was   
enough.   
The door opened behind him, with a slame,   
"Tails! What the darn antion are you doing up?"   
Bunny Rabbot said having heard Tails very load awakening.   
Bunny had been apointed as part as Sally's finnal wishs as Tails' gaurdian, and had had no end of trouble with Tails endless dienals of Sonic actions, the pain of Sally's death   
had reached it's peak and had reached an exceptable level, but Tails simply refused to except Sonic as the cause of it all.   
Bunny had no trouble excepting it ...   
Sonic had riped off her robotic arm and some of the fleash and bone with it when she had tried to protect Sally. Now there was an ugly bandage where the arm had been, it   
would be months before her shoulder was healed enough to except the artifical limb back.   
And weeks before it was even repaired or rebuilt. She considared herself luckly, she was the only Freedom Fighter to get in Sonic's way and servie. Sally imetate group had   
servied but many other Mobians had suffed horrable deaths on Sonic rampage. 

Tails talk as if he had been kissed an angle.   
"He's back Bunny. He's back. He's fought and won. He's back, now only one thing is left to do. Then he can come back home!"   
Tails had suffered a head blow, now Bunny waws think Dr. Quake should take another look at it.   
"Who kite? Who?" Bunny asked confused.   
"Sonic."   
"Sonic gone insane suger . . . you know that, he wnet completly insane, the emeralds over wheilmed him."   
"No, something else did. Something bad, but now he's going to fight it."   
"Who told you all of this?" Bunny said, recheck that head, and have the Kitesune have a cat scane.   
"Aunt Sally." Get the rubber room ready.   
"Aunt Sally dead Tails. You know that!"   
"I know, that's how she can tell me."   
Bunny back away hoping Tails didn't do anything dangerous wheil she was gone. Rubber room, and a ton of seditives along and a mojor phyco examination.   
Bunny looked for the key to Tails room,   
"It's on the dresser." Tails said.   
"Thanks sugar . . ." Bunny would have to get herself examined too!   
Going out the door Bunny lock it from the outside.   
Tails noticed, but didn't care, Sonic had returned, now he was going to make everything alright like he always did. 

~Open your heart, it's going to be alright.~   


Note: Sonic can't just renter his body and fight Azrobas on a mind scape if that's what your thinking. 

I did this part just because I felt Sonic would have a more active role in Odessy 2. 

Praise the lord gang. Cause' julie is back!   
My mom was a sweetie and let me use the phone line in her classroom sooo now i can post my stories.( Apparently some us have no sense of humor concerning these   
things.....not to mention any names....*cough*.....*Wheeze*....Aleachooox.)   
So to please the populace i'm gonna post em now.   
Enjoy   
Mewtai's dream prt 3 

Mewtai gasp as mew reveals the flaw in his plan. 

And then there was silence betwixt them.   
Mew turns then to mewtai and in a low voice replies sorrowfully:   
" I….I was afraid for my life that's all I could think of to do."   
Mewtai breaks her silence.   
"There was nothing MORE you could do?! Mew you just killed them!!"   
Stunned by mewtai's sudden aggressiveness Mew stirs himself from his momentary sorrow.   
"No… I didn't kill them."   
Mewtai raises one eyebrow.   
"You didn't?"   
Mew shakes his head. And replies softly.   
"No, I merely used my 'psychic sweep' to dematerialize them.   
There was no pain involved. They simply disappeared, as if they weren't really there.   
And there they were gone.   
And once they were gone there was only me and Mewto. 

I could read psychically what he had in mind for me, but then I realized …that he could do the same also. 

I didn't want to fight. Not again any way. And I knew Mewto could sense this. As he slowly began to hover towards me. I could sense that he was preparing to strike.   
Mentally I begged him to stop this. That I had no desire to fight him.   
But when he spoke to me…………. The last thing I remember is…..is him smiling, evilly at me. And then he simply replied   
" This time….. you won't wake up."   
Mewtai's eyes widen as mew looks away from her and towards a passing cloud.   
Then she ask cocerndly, " Did he hurt you?" 

Mew then closes his eyes and looks away from the cloud and mewtai once more and replies simply:   
"No." 

Confused by mews short reply to her question she walks closer to mew until she is face to face with the disheartened poke'mon.   
Then what did happen to you?   
Mew looks up at her and replies sadly.   
" He put me to sleep." 

Confused mewtai raises one eyebrow and pulls the short tuff of hair in front of her face back.   
" He put you to sleep?"   
Mew nods his head.   
"Yes. All I remember from that moment is a bright flash of light .   
And then I was here. In the Twilight Cloud zone.   
In disbelief Mewtai steps back from mew who stands his ground.   
"If your asleep or dead or whatever, then how are you talking to me?   
And why am here ? am I dead?" 

Mew remained calm despite mewtai's sudden panic.   
'No. I'm not dead. I merely asleep and my subconscious was somehow transported here to this zone.   
So I couldn't wake up on my own.   
You are here because when Mew to put you to sleep I brought you here. 

Mewtai looks down sadly.   
"So I can't wake up eighther?" 

Mew smiles at her and replies.   
No. You can wake up because you sub conscious is still with you. Mine however is not.   
Your not exactly in the Twilight cloud zone. Your in a dream environment . The only thing here that is truly real mewtai. Is you.   
And though your only talking to MY subconscious. I've given myself the ability to transport to other sub psicies. In other words I transported myself to your dream. 

Mewtai looks raises one eyebrow once more.   
"Then why are you here? To tell me you story?" 

Mew's smile then fade to a solemn frown.   
Yes. And to tell you that I need you help. And that your creator needs you help as well. 

Mewtai gasp.   
"Oh no….Julie....I..I completely forgot about her! Is she okay? Is she hurt?" 

Mew smiles.   
Julies just fine for the moment. She's accompanied Alex warlon in a mission to destroy Mewto. 

Relived mewtai smiles and begins to gently wiggle her tail. Then she takes it and holds it in her petite hands.   
" How do you need my help?" And how can I help Julie if I'm here?' 

Mew smiles once more.   
You are the key. The one who is destined to bring peace to the poke'mon world as well as the human world. Your creator Julie is destined to bring humans and poke'mon   
together. As equals. Not as pets and masters. To end the pain and hatred felt betwixt the two.   
To bring harmony to our Two chaotic worlds.   
You mewtai are destined to be our savior.   
You mewtai…. Are destined to take my place.   


Mewtai's face goes completely blank.   
"Take..take your place?"   
No…that can't be true!   
Mewtai then turns herself completely around until she is no longer facing mew.   
She then pulls her tail to her face so that the puffy end completely covers her face. 

Mew smiles as he watches her gesture.   
"But it is."   
Mewtai… your destiny has been set for you long before you or I even existed.   
It is written in the book of tomes   
She who will bring peace to chaos will be small   
Her birth shall be that of unnatural, a miracle   
Her star shall shine brighter than that of any before   
And her power shall be great. So will that of her summoner   
And the two shall destroy the evil. Their power combined   
Is infinite. And their love will be the greatest power   
She is the savior. 

Mew walks toward mewtai until he is directly behind her. Then ha speaks to her in a soothing voice.   
"Mewtai, you were destined to take my place the moment you were created."   
And although you creator originally created you for destruction. Her love for you wouldn't allow her to put you in such a situation. 

Mewtai Pull the tuff of hair at the tip of her closer to her face and mutters softly.   
"Is that why she 'Sniff' why she was taking me to Alex's zone? 

Mew puts his hand on her shoulder.   
"Yes" She wanted to protect you from Mewto. Julie knew that if Mewto found you that he would try to kill you. And she couldn't bear to see you in danger. 

Mewtai sniffles once more.   
Oh… Julie…sniff…   
I just have to help her mew! But how can I help her here. And how can I help you?   
Mewtai then turns to face mew. And pulls the tuff from her face to reveal a small tear flowing down cheek. 

Mew… you have to wake me!   
I have to help her. But I'm so afraid. What if I'm not the right savior or what if I mess up?   
Mew what am I supposed to do? 

Mew smiles. And speaks softly to her.   
Don't be afraid. When the time is right, you'll know what to do.   
And I'll be with you here in your sub conscious guiding you all the way.   
So you have noting to be afraid of. 

Mewtai smiles a little .   
Thank you mew. 

Mew giggles a little.   
Your welcome Mewtai. Now go… Julie needs you! 

A soon as mew spoke a bright light began to surround her almost blinding her.   
Mew what's happening?   
Mew's image slowly began to fade away.   
" Mew what's happening?? Where are you going… what's happening"   
the light now completely blinding her she covers her eyes.   
Mew smiles at her.   
Nothing Mewtai…your just…. waking… up 

The light blinds mewtai completely. 

Unghhhhh…..   
Wha……   
Mewtai looks around here surroundings.   
What..what is this..where am I?   
Mewtai looks around to realize that she is back in the lab.   
She tries to get up only to realize she is still restrained by the chains around her small arms and feet.   
Ungh….gotta..   
Her sapphire green eyes begin to glow bright amethyst.   
Save……..unggh   
The chains around her arms begin to glow bright amethyst.   
Ungh…   
The chains around her feet begin to glow bright amethyst.   
Unggggggghhhh……Julie!! 

Simultaneously the chains break one by one sending mewtai floating upwards. 

She floats around to collect herself. Then scowls as she remembers Mewto and her dream about Mew.   
Her eyes begin to glow amethyst once more as she ball up her little fist. 

"Julie…..I'm coming!"   


In a secret room in team rocket headquarters   
Giovanni , the notorious leader of team rocket enterprise, accompanied by his young charge James a member of team rocket, Search through files on one named Julie   
Stubbs and the project she worked upon called the Mewtai. 

Giovanni scowls as he points out the intricate information on the bottom of personal description. 

Special information: Telepathic 

James frowns as he tries to analyze this new bit of info found on the traitor.   
"Sir….I still don't understand how this is going to help us find Julie or mewtai.   
I mean sure… now we know she's telepathic but…   
Giovanni stops James mid sentence,   
"Yes James…now we know that Julie is telepathic. And what exactly does that mean in the way of helping us find her you might ask….well James, number one it explain   
how she got her……my…..creation to have powers more superior to it's predecessor Mewto. She must have somehow mixed some of her dna into mewto's. That also   
explain how she got the clone to be female. That fact had puzzled me for the longest time now…..because I knew it wasn't possible to clone a female anything from a males   
dna….not even from a male clone was such a thing possible. And the only way to truly improve upon the powers of mewtai she'd have to find a source of powerful dna to   
booster the levels of power already provided by Mewto. So she merely used her own.   
Clever little minx……she must be very powerful as well to produce the type of power needed to bring mewtai's power levels as high as they were.   
Yes….. once I find her as well as her little pet….I will finally have in my possession The Worlds most Powerful poke'mon!! 

Puzzled by his bosses recent evaluation.   
"Ummmmmm……sir….." 

Stirred from his momentary feeling of greatness turns to face James.   
"What?" 

Ummmm …. Well… you seee…. 

Sigh……..Out with it James I don't have all day! 

Well sir … you see..I still don't understand how all that's going to help us find Julie….sir? 

Giovanni rolls his eyes and sighs to himself once more.   
"I didn't expect you to understand. Especially since you have the brain power of a psyduck.   
But let me try to dummin down my explanation so even you can understand.   
Sigh, James do you remember when we tracked down Mewto? 

Well …yes I do. 

And how did we find him? 

Oh..well..we used our Pyroptic meter. 

And why did the Pyroptic meter work and find Mewto. 

Oh… welll…. It was because The meter can only find the most powerful source of energy and Mewto was the powerful source of energy on the planet.   
James smiles despite himself. 

Yes. that right James…and now ..just who is the most powerful being on the planet. 

Why… that would have to mewtai sir. 

That's right…now…two out of three where is mewtai? 

Oh..welll….she's probably hanging around Julie wherever she is. 

That right James… Which means…. That if we find mewtai then…. 

James excitedly stops Giovanni mid sentence.   
Oh..oh…then we find Julie ,right?!!! 

Giovanni smiles evily.   
That's right James….Then we find Julie. 

Julie sits on at a desk alone in a sub cell in the hidden recesses of team rocket headquarters. To her left is the small mattress bed that she'd been sleeping on ever since he   
decision to join team rocket. The small but soft bed where she calculated and congruent the plans for her most recent project . The Mewtai project. She pulls a pen out of   
the drawer of the desk and pulls put a pen.   
She then reaches under the Fluffy purple comforter and pulls out a small lap top. She place's it before her. She opens the lap to reveal a small crystal black notepad where   
the Keys of the keyboard should be. She turns the lap top on. Punches in a command and begins writing on the crystal lap. The words she writes on the crystal appear on   
the screen.She then pulls her hair out of her face back into a pontail.   
She writes: 

This is the last day of the mewtai project. We've checked everything out ,tested all that needs to be tested. And things are under way. Tomorrow we wake her. I'm very   
excited to do so. She will be my greatest creation. The one thing that I know will finally give me that which I seek the most. The revenge for my brothers death.Oh how I've   
longed to get this. To finally see his death avenged! My brother spent his last days creating that cursed creature…. Only to find himself killed by it in the end. Mewto will see   
his end soon.   
Mewtai is going to bring that victory to me.   
But I ….I don't know if I can go through with it…I mean…I don't know…she almost reminds me of…well..me when I was young and was forced to go to that stupid school for   
telekinetic training. Ohhh how I hated it there. And even when I begged my parents to bring me home… I way still forced to stay there. I don't know. Sure. of course I want   
revenge…but I don't know if I'll be able to go through with my original plans of doing so. Well tomorrow we will see if my plans got through a s planed. I will be meeting with   
Alex after I pack my things, collect a couple of important files and switch the files in Giovanni's so called room. Pathetic man. He honestly thought that I had feelings for him.   
And he thought that I was hugging him that day for affection….hehehe. Swiped that ultama security key so fast he didn't even notice it wasn't there. Afterwards placing the   
phony files I'm going to return that thing and slip out.   
Alex should be waiting for me in the other zone. Sigh…of the many people I've been associated with…I think he's the only one who truly thinks of me as a person..ugh..and   
not an object for play..or a telekinetic freak…or a scientist elite. But as a person. I can trust him. If not anything else. Hehe team rocket is about to get the shock of their lives   
tomorrow when they wake up and their prize scientist and their Ultimate weapon are gone. Poor little Giovanni…he really thinks he'll outsmart me. When I leave the first place   
he'll probably look will be those phony files. Stupid fool. Then he'll probably try to use his energy finder. What a shame it will be when they find out that their precious chaos   
emerald power cell is missing. Hehehe. Sigh…such a stupid place with such stupid people. And the dumbest is running the show. Can't wait to get out of here. I think all this   
stupidity is getting to my brain. Sigh. Even tough it will mean leaving team rocket with the means of one day using my technology. But I'm positive that by the time they learn   
how to use I'll have already perfected my cloning prototype. Heh.   
Wonder what mom is up to nowadays. After Markus's death she's been real quite and to herself. I miss her. But I know that we will be together soon. Just after I finish things   
here and with Mewto.   
I think after all that I'll deserve a break.   
Well that's all for today. I have to finish packing and what not. I'll write again soon.   
Julie Stubbs   
Julie then pushes a button on the side of her mini lap. Then she closes the lid on it to reveal an inscription written in gold and silver on the top. It reads:   
To my darling little sister.   
May you write to your hearts desire   
And remember that I love you always.   
Markus   
Julie gently rubs the inscription with her pointer finger's nail.   
Then she places the laptop in a pouch filled with other things of hers. 

"Alright..lets get this thing here started."   
Julie then exits the room with Giovanni's key card in hand. 

Then scene of her room begins to fade away until it is a Black fade of nothingness. 

The blackness fades away until we see Julie holding the laptop in her hand. She's resting by the fire in the ronin hobo's lair. Mewtai sleeps comfortably in her lap. Purring her   
name quietly.   
Julie begins to rub the Inscription once more. Her hair begin to flow with her psycic anger. It begins to glow a bright blue.But her anger then subsides.   
She then rubs mewtai on the head lovingly.   
" Markus..you….shall be avenged.. I swear it." 

Alex pokes his head from around the corner of The hobo's Spells library.   
"Julie…did you say something?" 

Julie looks up. Stirred from her momentary remines of the past.   
" Nothing Alex…I said nothing"   
Alex nods his head and returns to his search in the library.   


Meanwhile at Team Rocket headquarters. 

Giovanni accompanied by James and some rocket team rocket scientist.   
They are in a lab in the hidden recesses of The laboratory.   
The scientist are preparing to use the pyrometer to find their traitor. and her creation.   
The lead scientist who name is only known by Giovanni turns to Giovanni.   
" we are ready to begin the search sir. All I need to do is to turn on the device and our traitor shall be found. 

Giovanni smiles evilly . "Very well then good doctor. Turn it on." 

The scientist then turns his Head towards James who is standing in position besides the machine.   
He nods his head. 

James smiles as he flicks the switch to the power cord. 

A shot of electricity flows through the power cord. It flows into the main computer which flashes itself on. Revealing a map of all the Lands and territories spread all around   
the planet and beyond. 

The electricity then flows down the power cord to the pyrometer. The electricity flows into the machine. James covers his eyes expecting a great flash of light…..but there is   
nothing happens. James uncovers his eyes to find that the machine itself has not come on.   
The main scientist looks over accusing at James who only shrugs his shoulders.   
He then turns to Giovanni.   
Giovanni looks towards James angrily. 

James eyebrows raise in confusment.   
" Whaatt….I didn't do anything to it! All did was turn on the power cord. That all really!!" 

Giovanni then turns to his prize scientist.   
Who immediately understands his bosses glare and goes t the meter to investigate. 

After examing it thoroughly he looks up towards Giovanni.   
"Sir...the reason the pyrometer isn't working is because someone has removed the Chaos power cell." 

Giovanni looks toward the scientist in confusment.   
"Who would take the chaos….power………… 

The scene goes to the outside of team rocket headquarters. 

And in the distance you can hear Giovanni's voice echoing.   
"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH………………..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.   
You deceitful s*** I will find you!!!!!!!!!!" 

"MewTai is no condition to fight, she'll be completely vunrable to any attack MewTwo uses on her." Alex said observing.   
"Then what do you suggest we do? Take her to a Pok'e Mon center, sorry to disapoint you but, we are in the middle of now where!"   
Julie retorted, but in reality she agreed with Alex, after rerecting Julie AND distroying Missingno, MewTai had been totally drained, she didn't have enough power left to   
levatate, let alone speak telepathicly, sending her into battle with them would be a death sentence.   
In blnd voice Alex spoke.   
"I'll open a rift to Demtion Zero, Azrobas won't bother going there again, now that . . . now that he's acomplished what he wants there."   
After thinking it over, and realizing that had no other options, Julie handed the sleeping MewTai to Alex Warlorn.   
"Rift open." Alex ordered.   
A white ripe in reality appered, none could tell what was beyound.   
"B-12 come."   
In a moment a white sphere with metal arms flew out of the rift.   
"Yes, sir." The sphere asked.   
"Take this child and care for her until I return."   
"Yes, sir." The shpere handled MewTai surprisingly gentle.   
"Sir, Master Leig is-"   
"I know B-12, carrie on with your duites."   
"As you wish sir." And with that sphere carried the clone through the portal.   
"Are you sure she'll be ok, with that thing?"   
"B-12 was made as a minor erand boy by Lord Leig, he's never failed in a task."   
Alex seemed to think of something and turn to Julie Stubbs.   
"If Shadow was here I think he would say 'For an Edcidna/human your pretty techno paranode."   
Alex's fighter instinks were the only think that prevented Julie blow from hitting.   
"Let's get one think strait here!" Julie said frustration and anger in her voice. Her flowing black hair began to levated upward.   
"I am not an ecidna, I'm three fourths human, my grandparent was edcidna. So stop refering to me as an Edcidna/human! And MewTai is not my daughter I love her but not   
like that, she knows where she came from and knows I didn't give birth to her. She loves me, but not as a daughter, but as a friend."   
Alex was shocked.   
"I'm sorry, I thought that was how you felt, I was wrong. Except my apoilge."   
"Apoilge excepted. Just don't that again."   
"Agreed."   
Julie nodded, her back hair became a short river again along her back as her anger subsided. 

The group was soon on their way, doing their best to avoid the chaos rain as it moved closer.   
Soon however they found something that stuck each of them.   
It was hedgehog shaped pile of dust. 

Alex surpirsed himself by doing a sulute, the kind given to a fellow soilder who had fallen in battle.   
Crimson nodded, Julie Subbs was shock, and the steel scale Drazuras was confused, death was strange to him, only the false deeth of his friend had been his only   
experince.   
Strangle his thoughts turn to MewTai, she had said she would come back, but instead he had, her grace her inncents, it seemed to mirror his own. 

There's nothing left to proform last rights, and all knew the living needed their help more than the dead. 

"Hobo- I mean crimson, can you use that spell of your to get to Azrobas's fortress?"   
Warlorn asked.   
"Yea, but don't say I didn't warn you. It give you a spliting migrain."   
"Do it."   
"Done." 

Crimson took out his Spellbook for Idiots and opened to the teleportation page. He looked over the words of the spell.   
"Alright, everybody, hold on to your lunch!" he warned.   
"I can't believe I'm about to say this," he mumbled before he began the chant:   
"Oh, big powerful spirits of magic!   
Please let us teleport! Pretty, pretty please!   
Please please please! Let us teleport, PLEASE!"(Well, it IS a spellbook for idiots)   
A bright light enveloped the cavern, and then, they were gone. 

The three warriors and the young dragon rematerialized right before the huge, iron gates of the Shadow Fortress. The dragon collapsed from its nausea after the spell, and   
the other three were very light headed. Still, through his queasiness, Crimson Slayer realized something that made his flesh crawl even more.   
"This is bad," he said to himself.   
"What is it?" Alex asked, alarmed.   
"Look around you," Crimson answered. The all looked around, away from the imposing black fortress befrore them. About a hundred yards off, the Chaos Rain could be   
seen falling. But instead of hitting them, as it was alos above the, it was rolling off an invisible barrier, covering the Fortress in a flaming dome.   
"The Astral Barrier. We shouldn't have been able to teleport here," Crimson Slayer concluded.   
"But that means..." Julie began.   
"That's right," Crimson acknowleged. "They're waiting for us..." 

-I was a fool for agreeing to this allice, at least I may get some retrpution from his mistake-   
Holding it in his knoby fingers, MewTwo looked at what seem to be a cross between a cd-rom, circuit board, and petri-dish.   
-I will begin again-   
***   
Zanebone finished stuffing the last page into his own spell book, Azrobas had over estatmated the scrueity of his spell books, and Zanebones ablitie to read them. After   
thoughly going them over for traps, Zanebone had taken key spells that would be of use to him later. 

Mewtwo and Zanbone stared at the four fighters opposite them. Azrobas's skeletons were also there, donning ancient armor and old, yet still sharp, weapons.   
(this whole conversation between Mewtwo and Zanbone is telepathic)   
"I don't like these odds," Zanbone said to Mewtwo.   
"What do you mean? They don't seem stacked on either side," Mewtwo mentally responded.   
"Yes, but something seems wrong. I sense the shadow of doom on Azrobas, and all his servants. I think our eneimes have a secret weapon still up their sleaves," Zanbone   
explained.   
"What do you want to do? We can't just leave," Mewtwo said.   
"Not now, no. But be be ready to bail if it comes to that." 

Deep in the bowels of the fortress, Zextole was still trying to figure out the mystery of the Power Orb left behind by Shadow Sonic. He was sure he could unlock it power,   
and when he did, he would be able to conquer the entire Guyver Zone.   
At the moment, though, he sensed a battle in one of the large rooms on the ground level of the fortress. Zextole made off to fight in it, bringing the Power Orb with him,   
figuring it might yet be of some use. 

Azrobas was in the Great Hall of the Shadow Fortress, sitting on his ebony throne. Blackwing was sitting on his shoulder as usual. Tthe two were looking into a ball of   
energy, through which the ensuing battle could be seen.   
"It seems the final battle is at hand, Blackwing. Look at the rabble fighting against us. Ha, for that matter, look at the rabble fighting FOR us! Not one among them could hope   
to defeat me," the black hedgehog chuckled.   
"Should I go and fight, as well, lord?" Blackwing asked, anxious to use his own phenomenal powers.   
"Not just yet, Blackwing. Be patient; when Warlorn and his allies break through, and they WILL break through, I will let you dispatch them all, if you like."   
Blackwing smiled with an evil grin to match his master's. "Thank you, my liege..." 

Crimson took a step forward.   
"Hob- I mean Crimson stop. I'm not a warrior I'm soilder, and I like thing to be tipped in my favor."   
"What you saying?" Crimson asked, Drazenus mincked his couriously, his eyes now blue again blink at Warlorn.   
"This: that thing is the beating heart of Azrobas's power, and I don't care to find out what's in it until we clean some out. We have to fight his defenders out here."   
"Just how do we do that?"   
"Simple. Azrobas may not be the kind to be baited, but I know someone who is. Julie,"   
He turn to face.   
"Yes."   
"I want you to put on a telekinic light show, something that would get another phiyic's attion."   
Julie was about to ask why when she understood.   
Her black hair floating liqued blackness outlined by a blue arua, her suddenly flash far more blue than they had before.   
Satisfied Alex called out to the dark fortress.   
"I know you sensed that. I know you want to crush us like the inffior natural life form we are. What are you waiting for? IS the ultimate life-form on earth doubting his own   
power? Can he not defeat a collection of puny-" That did it.   
MewTwo formed before them with a blast of wind and light.   
At his side was what seemed to be a magic-user.   
"I will listen to none of your dripple."   
MewTwo eyes glowed their normal blue that meant only death for those who opposed him.   
The magic-user stepped back, and began a complex spell of cammand and enbondment.   
They came out of the ground clawing their way to unlife, they felash had long since desingrated. Only though Zanebone's words did they posses locamotion and senses.   
Their empty skull expressions could hold no emotion. Many of them still held the weapons they had in life. 

The army of undeath rose to defend it's center of existance from attack, to kill all those who tried. 

Zanebone spoke one last word command.   
"Attack." 

Giovanni stormed out of the lab. Dr. X followed behind him. 

Sir….sir….. The doctor called behind him.   
Giovanni stopped and turned to face him.   
Dr.X ..this had better be important…. 

Dr.X caught up with him.   
Sir. I believe I know a way to solve our recent ailment.   
Giovanni's scowl remained unmoved .   
And just how exactly do you plan on doing that. Dr… 

Dr x reaches into his side pocket where he pulls out a small round pocket lap top.   
He presses a button on the side which makes a clicking sound . The top of the lap opens to reveal a small set of computer keys in the ancient code of echidna dialect.   
Doctor x pushes a button on the side of the lap.   
A small screen projects from it.   
Giovanni raises an eyebrow. And sneers as the light from the projected screen reflects of his face and brightens the dim hallway.   
The doctor then taps on the keys and enters a code.   
After doing so a map of the planets and dimensions appears on the screen.   
Doctor x then begins to speak echidnian dialect.   
Giovanni looks toward Doctor x in surprise.   
" Doctor X….I didn't know you spoke echidna?"   
Doctor X stops mid sentence. And begins speaking English again.   
"This is the language of my fathers people. I've just set my lap to find the location of the other chaos stone. The last one created before the third great war by those who   
were known as The Brother Hood.   
Giovanni looks away from the doctor. And raises an eyebrow.   
"The brotherhood…..I've heard of them….Those who guard Angel Island from danger as well as intruders….The guardians of the past as I like to call them. A bunch of old   
geezers with the powers of the Chaos emerald with enough fire power to blow us out of this dimension.   
Giovanni scowl became deep.   
And you say that they have the last Chaos stone?   
Dr X spoke a single word of echidna.   
The computer then shows the image of Angel island as if it were being seen through a x ray machine.   
Dr x begins to speak in English. Marie show me the whereabouts of the Chaos stone. 

The computer makes a ping sound then a image of a palace shows up on the screen. The image goes deeper into the castle interior until it shows the image of a high   
security chamber under the palace.   
A red dot begins to blink on a small square section.   
The computer speaks : Found source …Chamber under the palace of Cillar. The coordinates are 234o by 489o . 

Dr.X smiles and looks up to Giovanni.   
"Well sir. It would appear that we have found the solution to our little problem."   
Giovanni scowl turns into an evil grin.   
"Well then Dr. X..it would appear that king knuckles is going to be receiving some special guest." 

Dr.X nods his head in agrement.   
"Dr X, round up the best agents a rocket secret Tec. We have a grand heist to commit."   
Yes sir. I'll do that right away. 

Giovanni turns and begins to walk away down the hallway until he's out of sight. 

Dr X turns and taps on his computer.   
"Marie …find the coordinates of zone alpha five. I believe I know a friend there that can aid us in our search."   
Heh…a very close friend of mine. 

------------------The fact that my last bit was rather cheesy has been brought to my attention. Sorry, my bad writing must've seeped into my brain and taken over. 

Mewtwo stood at the top of the stairs next to Zanbone, and his cold blue eyes seemed to smile in grim pleasure as the skeletons closed in around the avatars of good. 

Alex grinned as he observed the group's current situation. "Not a fair fight. They should've brought more skeletons..." 

A voracious battle cry freed itself from his mouth and flew towards the magik-wielding Zanbone, frightening the warlock for a second. He regained his composure, and   
continued to watch, testing the fighters' prowess. 

Warlorn charged towards the skeletons, daggers shining in the torchlight as he separated bone from bone. But as soon as the bones left the bodies of the enchanted   
dead, they flew right back into their place. "D*mn it! These skeletons are f*cking magnetic!" Warlorn growled as he sliced another skeleton with his blades.   


Julie, attacking furiously with her psychic powers to defend Mewtai from the bony undead, smashed one skeleton's skull in the process of fending off another. Without its   
skull, the source of the enchantment in its corporeal body, the skeleton resumed its former status- a stack of bones on the hard tile in the fortress. 

"Smash the skulls! Smash the skulls and you break the spell!" Julie shouted to her comrades as she assaulted yet another group of undead warriors. 

The Crimson Slayer and Drazuras joined in, shattering the skulls of many undead warriors into massive piles of bone shards on the marble floor. 

After about fifteen minutes of struggling with the skeletons, all that remained of the undead soldiers were bones strewn about the entrance to Azrobas's fortress. 

Zanbone clapped loudly, only slightly amused by their feat and astute observation of a crucial weakness.   
"Very good, travelers. But, I'm afraid, not good enough. You see, those were the weakest of my minions. And you will have to best me and my strongest dark servants   
before you even stand a REMOTE chance against Azrobas." Zanbone commented as he began to chant in that archaic tongue used in Azrobas's personal spell books. 

A large, gaping vortex of dark energy opened its maw into the room, and a figure stepped out of the portal. 

"I believe you will recognize this one... As I recall, he was once your friend... but he serves me now..." Zanbone commented as he presented the dark, hooded figure to his   
ex-comrades. 

The servant of evil removed his hood, and   
a wave of shock spread across the face of each brave soul who dared challenge Azrobas's might. 

"What?!?! No... It can't be... How can this be!?!" A surprized Alex shouted at the mysterious figure... 

~time~ One thousand and eight mounths ago: 

Edmund first gaurdian to the floating island looked over Azrobas's dead body.   
The battle had been long and hard, but the Hyper Edcidna had been at last able to defeat the Suprer Hedgehog.   
The Raven Blackwing and the black dragon acid spitting Doomwyrm, had fled in fear with their master gone.   
The one of the four Master Emeralds on Angle Island was safe, and the 28 super emeralds were protected.   
A stren unreadable expression was on his face,   
lifting the black coprse above his head he said.   
"May power greater than this not enter the world until Master of Chaos AND Order enters the world."   
With that Edmund distroyed the made Mobians corpse and scattard the EIGHT chaos emeralds to the four winds. 

Two weeks later at the hidden palace, a young orange ecidna named Tika(yes the one whose the ghost in SA) was painting a mamoral to the past battle.   
Her father entered.   
"Tika! I am glade to see you taking up the brush again! I see you immortalizing the faitful battle the Gaurdian had with the dark hedgehog a only a few days ago."   
He took a closer look.   
"I am sorry to see it is already fading."   
He said noticing the hedgehog in the painting was blue with a gold arua instead of black with a red aura.   
"No father it hasn't. This isn't a mamoral to Edmund's victory. It is a deption of his prophcey. 'when the master of both chaos and order enters the world.'"   
"That is rediculus, no one can be master of both order and chaos!"   
"It is not for us to decide father. The maker will decide the outcome of things to come."   
"You sound more and more like him every day!"   
With that her father turned and left.   


Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too. 


End file.
